Lost and Found
by Tori Luna Lily Tonks
Summary: The welsh girl who's been broken since she was 12 years old. Just when she thinks things can't get any better three mysterious crazy people set the coordinates at random. This is the start of Spera Black's story and how she went from the broken abused girl, through her adventures with the Doctor to become the strong immortal girl at Torchwood 3. 1st in the series... Now finished!
1. Prologue

**The connection with this story that I have is quite big but quite small at the same time.**

**I'm only going to say it once...**  
**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, THE MAGORITY OF CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE BBC.**

* * *

_"...I write another life to escape the terrors of my own, _  
_I lose myself in another world to escape my own. _

_I don't know who I am anymore. _  
_My life has changed so much...And I just don't know anymore..." _

The 18 year old girl sat on her bed writing. Alone and sad. Oh so very sad. She's lost, lost and afraid.

She knows exactly where she is. Cardiff, England, Planet earth. But she doesn't know who she is. Her name Spera Black. But she's been hurt so many times and by so many. She's changed herself to make so many happy so many times, she doesn't know who she is.

Her naturally long blonde curly hair, has been so many colours and lengths. But the colour has grown out and its turned back to it's long dirty blonde. She's too tired to re die it.

Her blue eye's once so bright and full of light. Now dull and full of sadness.  
Her once beautiful skin pale of being sun deprived for so long. She's not left the house in so many months.  
She was bullied all through school until she was 12. Two months before her 13th birthday she went for a walk. Headphones in. Music loud. Just walking through the woods. She sat down, looking out at the park. When a man came behind her and hurt her. Hurt her in so many ways. He wanted to rape her. But she escaped. She escaped for all of two weeks. Two weeks later the man found her again.  
He raped her. He raped her and hurt her in so many ways.  
When she went home she looked in the mirror and realized everything had changed. She stood in the shower for hours just sobbing. When she got out she went shopping. Her drunk father would never notice if she spent the money on his credit card. He was rich, not because he worked because of his inheritance.  
She took his credit card and bought so many different clothes. All so dark. She went and bought so many bottles of hair dye all different colours. And several pencil sharpeners.  
When she went home died her hair black. Added a few electric blue highlights and broke the blades out of all the pencil sharpeners.  
She stood in front of the mirror thinking. Why was she never good enough? Why did she constantly get bullied? Why did her parents and brother hate her? Why did that strange man in the woods rape her?  
Every memory of what everyone had ever done to her. Every time someone had called her a name. Every time the man in the woods hit her. Every time she thought about her sister that had died and all the times she got the blame. She made a deep cut for every painful memory. All down her left forearm, and across the tops of both of her legs. The blood seeped out of all the cuts and she gave a small smile in satisfaction through all her tears. Then broke down into sobs.  
Things changed at school the next day. People saw a different her. The girl who whispered something as she walked down the corridor got a black eye as she swung a punch.  
By the time she was 14 one of her arms and both of her legs were covered in so many scars. Because it was her escape. Her only way out.  
She left home when she was 16 as her parents packed her bags and kicked her out. She still had her dad's credit card so she bought herself a small flat fully furnished.  
She got A*'s in all her GCSE's and A levels that surprised everyone. Nobody knew how she did it. She had the "Rebel" persona and she managed to get the best grades anybody had seen in a long time. But then a week before her graduation she was walking home from club, fully sober and she was gang raped and at the front of it was a man she hadn't seen since she was 13. The man who ruined her life.  
After that she ran home and hasn't been outside since. The last three months she's been inside. Not enough food in the flat. Un healthily slim and tired. Tired of life and everything.  
That girl with the screwed up life who put on a bright. Fake smile everyday that you believed. She is me.  
I'm Spera Black. All I want is all the pain to end!

* * *

**Lemme know what you think. The updates on this story SHOULD be a little quicker but I can't promise you anything.**


	2. Taking Back My Life Today

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy...**

**The Day of The Doctor is in less than 24 hours! #SaveTheDay**

* * *

**3rd Point of view**  
"Coordinates random. Let's see where the she wants us to go!" The Doctor shouted gleefully. Pushing a leaver as the TARDIS whirred as she was pulled through the vortex.  
"So this could go anywhere?" Rose asked, slightly fearfully.  
"Yep," He grinned as the TARDIS jolted as they stopped. He looked up at the screen.  
"So where are we?" Jack asked.  
"Earth. Cardiff. Somebody's flat. 2013," He said reading the coordinates.  
Rose grinned over at him as she skipped over to the door pulling it open. Startled by the scene in front of her.

* * *

**Spera's Point of view **

I lay on my bed. In a pair of black sweat pants, and a black cropped racer back top. Lying on my back, my tears ran across my temples but I didn't care anymore.  
A strange whirring noise filled my flat. A strange thought of it being someone who could help me flicked across my mind. I shook the thought from my head. Nobody cares enough. I rolled onto my side, pulling my knee's to my chest I sobbed.  
I heard a door open but ignored it. If someone has broken into my flat to kill me then let them. I thought bitterly.  
"Oh my god," A female voice said softly.  
"Are you okay?" A smooth American man said as he crouched down next to my head. Gently stroking the hair from my eye's. I flinched as he touched me, he quickly pulled his hand back, looking at me curiously. Another man with very little hair and big ears knelt next to the American. The man with big ears glanced down at my wrists and all the different cuts and scars. He was judging me.  
"Why do you care?" I said barley above a whisper my voice thick with tears.  
"Why wouldn't I?" The American countered.  
"Nobody does," I whispered meeting his eye's for a second. They seemed to show something that cared. Which confused me.  
"I'm Rose, Rose Tyler. This is the Doctor and-" The Blonde girl was cut of by the American,  
"Captain Jack Harkness. What's your name?" He asked.  
"Spera Black. Or Perrie," I said.  
"Well the Perrie. Can you tell us what happened?" The Doctor asked.  
"Why should I tell you anything?" I snapped, pulling my knees closer to my chest.  
"Because we want to help you," he replied. I felt more tears roll from my eyes and quickly looked away. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position and pulled my legs up.  
The Doctor sat on my desk chair. Jack sat at the foot of my bed while Rose sat next to me.  
"Why don't we ask some questions and you just give us a truthful answer?" The Doctor suggested. Hesitantly I nodded something inside me told me to let them help.  
"How old are you Perrie?" Rose asked.  
"Eighteen." I replied.  
"When's your birthday?" The Doctor asked.  
"May. 10th," I heard myself reply.  
"How hurt are you?" The Doctor asked. I didn't answer. "Are all of your cuts clean?"  
I hesitated but nodded.  
"Can you tell us what happened?" Jack asked. Again I slowly nodded.  
"When I was 12 a guy tried to rape me. I got away. T-two weeks later-Two weeks later he came back. He raped me when I was just 12 years old. That night was the first time I cut. I've done so ever since but... Two months ago I was coming home from a club on my own. He was there. The guy who'd been in my nightmares since I was 12. He was with a load of his friends. They beat me up and all had ago. I was gang raped." I sobbed at the memory. Rose reached out and put her hand on my arm. "I ran home and haven't been out since," Rose gently pulled me into her arms and I sobbed into her shirt.  
"Fucking Bastards," I heard Jack swear.  
Slowly I pulled away from Rose.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled looking shamefully at the floor.  
"You don't need to apologize to us. You don't need to ever apologize," Jack told me seriously.  
"Can I ask some questions now?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Of course. Three strange people turn up in your flat. You must have questions," The Doctor said.  
"How did you get in here?" I asked.  
"Our ...er transport lets call it materialized in your apartment when he set the coordinates at random," Jack explained.  
"Why are you still here?" I asked confused.  
"Do you want us to go?" Rose asked.  
"No. It's just been so long since anyone has cared." I said.  
"Well we care and aren't going anywhere until you want us too," The Doctor said.  
"What's going to happen to me now?" I didn't really want to know the answer but I asked anyway.  
"Whatever you want. You can stay here on your own. We can stay for a bit. We can leave you alone. Or you can come with us travelling into time and space?" The Doctor said.  
"Time and space?" I scoffed.  
"Yep," he nodded.  
"For the first time in months I really thought someone cared but then you go and prove it was a waist of time getting my hopes up!" I snapped at him. Standing up from the bed, grabbing a clean black hoodie pulling it on zipping it half way up and walking into the open kitchen/living room. Past a large blue telephone box and walked over to the sink rinsing out an old glass and filling it with water. Leaning against the sink I took a sip of the water then paused. Slowly turning around I looked at the large blue box.  
Jack, the Doctor and Rose were all stood in the living room. The doctor leaning against the police box Jack and Rose leaning against the sofa.  
"That-that's your transport?" I asked.  
"Yep. It's the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," The Doctor said. He put a key in the lock and pushed open the door.  
He stepped inside Rose following closely behind. I looked over at Jack who nodded reassuringly at me I quickly downed the last of my water, putting the glass on the table. Slowly I stepped inside, gasping and stepping out quickly again.

I slowly walked around the outside. Trailing my hand along the wooden panels. I looked over at Jack open mouthed and he grinned at me.

I scowled as I stepped back inside.

"It's bigger on the inside," I stated.

"Yep." Jack said coming up behind me the doors shutting with a snap making me jump slightly.

"It goes anywhere?" I asked.

"She. And yes," the Doctor nodded.

"And I can come?"I asked. Not quite believing what I was hearing.

"On one condition," The Doctor said.

"Anything," I said quickly. The console room jolted and I grabbed onto Jacks coat to stop myself from hitting the floor.

"Anything?" the Doctor clarified.

I nodded and the Doctor in turn nodded at Jack.

The Captain opened the door and held out his hand. I carefully looked from his hand to his eyes. They showed kindness and reassurance. So I slowly put my hand in his.

He lead me out of the door. We were stood at the top of a cliff the bluey green waves crashing below us.

Jack climbed up on a rock. Helping me on top. I looked down and thought what if I took a step forward?

"You'd fall about 500 feet hit the water at about 300 miles an hour. Fall 100 feet under water before you hit the rocks. Judging by your shoe size if you went feet first your foot would get stuck in the rocks and you wouldn't make it back up. Or if you fell head first you'd hit your head on the rocks, knocking you unconscious and probably cracking your skull," Rose said. I jumped slightly not noticing she wad there. The Doctor was leaning back against the TARDIS.

"I dunno what you mean," I said shaking my head.

"You looked down and thought. What if I took another step forward. Am I wrong?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Because at one point - not so long ago- I would have thought the same," She told me gently. I reached out and squeezed her hand. She looked over at me and smiled.

"I dropped out of school for a guy and then he hurt me. I thought it couldn't get much worse. I got the train to southend and sat on that cliff face all day. Eventually Mickey came and found me and made me better," she told me honestly.

"You can come with us if you let us help you," The Doctor said.

"We know its not going to happen over night but-" Rose was cut of by Jack.

"But why not start now," He put his hand in his right pocket and pulled out a small glass pot. He lifted up my hand, tipping the contents of the pot into it. I looked down to see six small blades. They all had dried blood on them and made me want to see more.

I looked up at Jack and he gave a small nod. I felt Rose squeeze my hand gently. This was their condition. I threw the blades and they helped me.

I looked down at the six small blades and then down at the crashing waves below.

I took a small step forward dropping Rose's hand. Moving so my toes were hanging over the edge of the cliff. Moving my hand out slightly I opened it watching the six tiny pieces of metal hit the waves, never to be seen again. I took a step backwards looking out at the horizon as I took Jack's hand.

"I'm taking back my life today," I said.

"Then lets go see the worlds," Rose said with a grin.

I looked over at her squinting slightly in the light and smiled.

"You said it," I replied. Jumping off the rock.

"First stop. Cardiff. I'm sure there's some stuff you wanna pick up from your flat and then we need to refuel," The Doctor said. "Oh and Perrie," he dug into his pocket pulling out a silver key on a chain holding it out to me.

"TARDIS key. Welcome aboard," he grinned.

"Glad to be here. Really I am," I replied with a real smile.

He stopped back into my flat where I grabbed a bag of clothes, my mobile, speakers and two guitars.

Then the Doctor said they needed to refuel so took us to the millennium square 2005. So Rose could see her boyfriend at the same time.

Jack gave me a tour around half the TARDIS and said the rest was to big and chances are I'd get lost. He left me outside what he said was my new bedroom.

Pushing open the door I saw quite a large room with a double bed in the middle, a small wardrobe, chest of drawers, desk and en suite.

I jumped in the shower and looked down at my legs. They stung slightly under the hot water. I held out my wrists noticing they stung slightly more and I noticed for the first time it wasn't a good sort of pain.

I looked away from my scars and down at my hair. Glad I'd bought my hair dye with me.

Once I got out of the shower I put on a black bra and pair pants before carefully running the black hair dye through parts of my hair. Leaving it twenty minutes while carefully going through my clothes, picking a black tank top and black jeans with my black converse. The timer went off and I rinsed out my hair. Happy with the result I blow dried it and carefully straightened it, putting it into a centre parting.

I threw on my clothes and delicately applied my make up before putting on several different bracelets covering up the majority of my scars. Then putting on a black biker look jacket to hide them all. Putting the TARDIS key round my neck and my phone in my pocket I made my way back to the control room, only getting lost once.

Jack had changed his shirt to a blue short sleeved whilst Rose now wore blue jeans and purple top.

"Your hair looks great!" Rose said.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Millennium square, Cardiff. 2005, November 29th." The Doctor said reading it off of the screen in front of him.

"Mickey'll be here in half hour," Rose said, checking her phone.

"So... Y'all know about me. Where are you all from?"I asked. Sitting in the pilots chair.

"Well I'm from London. The Powell Estate. I was born 1986 and my dad died when I was a baby. I dropped out of school for Jimmy bloody Stone who ruined my life. I worked in a department store and then all the dummies come alive and somebody ," Rose sends a pointed look at the Doctor. " comes and blows it up. I save his life from the Nestene Consciousness and then he takes me to the end of the world. Then we meet Charles Dickens at Christmas with a few dead zombies and the rest is history," Rose grinned. I smiled over at her.

"So where have you been?" I asked.

"London 2005, America 2012, The end of the World, Downing Street. In fact we blew up downing street. I went to see my dad the day he died. We went to London 1941 the height of the blitz. And then a load of planets that I couldn't name," she told me.

"What about you Jack?" I asked looking over at him.

"I was born in the 51st century at the Boeshane Peninsula. I was a Time Agent for two years and then they took all of them memory's. They stole a whole two years of my life and I have no idea why. I went to London 1941 and became a con man. Conning time agents, getting them to give me money then destroying whatever they bought with natural causes. Then I found Rose hanging from a barrage balloon with a Union Flag plastered across her chest in the middle of the London blitz. Then they bought me traveling," He shrugged.

"What about your family?" I asked tentatively.

" Dead. In my parents case and my brother- my brother is presumed death." He said looking away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't know," He said with a charming grin. I gave him a small smile in return and he nodded to the Doctor "It's him we know nothing about. Mysterious alien man traveling through time and space from a distant planet," He said dramatically.

"I'm a Time Lord," The Doctor told me. "I have two hearts and come from a planet called Gallifrey. But my planet is gone now."

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"There was a war. The time war. Billions of people died. Entire races were wiped out...And I escaped," He said solemnly.

An eerie silence filled the console room and we all jumped when four knocks rapped on the door.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

***Mock salutes.***


	3. Boom Town - Part 1

**Here we go. I'm sorry if there's a couple of errors but I had to type it all on my phone and that has auto-correct so...**

**If there is any major mistake lemme know and I'll change them.  
Thanks to y'all that faveroted and followed this story it really means a lot.**

* * *

Jack walked over to the door pulling it open.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, his American accent stronger than before.

"What do you mean who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" A male voice asked from the other side of the door. He had the same London accent as Rose.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and you must be Mickey," Jack said. Mickey never replied, just pushed past Jack into the TARDIS. Grinning at Rose. As he moved into the TARDIS I moved backwards out of instinct jumping slightly when I bumped into something. Looking up I realsed it was Jack.

I smiled sheepishly and moved back over to the pilots chair. Sitting down pulling my knees to my chest taking a deep breath.

"Here comes trouble. How ya doing Rickey?" The Doctor grinned from up the step ladder. Some silver and blue piece of metal in his mouth.

"It's _Mickey." _Mickey protested, making Rose roll her eyes.

"Ignore him he's winding you up," She laughed. Hugging him tightly.

"You look fantastic," He complemented her.

"Aw cute," Jack said. "How comes I never get any of that?" He asked.

"Buy me a drink first," I smirked at him.

"Such hard work," He complained.

"But worth it," I winked. He raised his eyebrows as a look of surprise crossed his face and I rolled my eye's as his eye's ran up my legs as I stretched them out resting my feet on the console.

I might have been sexually abused but for some reason Jack didn't bother me. I wasn't scared of him and trusted him even though I'd only known him a couple of hours.

Mickey handed Rose a passport and she grinned kissing his cheek.

"I can go anywhere now," She grinned at the Doctor.

"I told you. You don't need a passport," The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"It's all very well going to platform one, the glass pyramid of sanclune. But what happens if we get stuck in Brasil? I'll need it. You see I am prepared for anything," She grinned cheekily, only making him shake his head.

"Sounds like your staying then," Mickey grumbled. A very awkward silence filled the room and Mickey -realising the answer- changed the subject. "So what are you doing in Cardiff? And who's new girl and jumping jack flash?" He asked jesturing to me and Jack in turn. "I don't mind you hanging around with big ears-"

"OI!"

"Look in the mirror- But this guy...I dunno he seems kinda-" Mickey was cut off by Jack.

"Handsome?" He supplied.

"I was going to say Cheesy," Mickey said.

"21st century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asked.

"Bad," I said with a cheeky grin.

"But bad is good right?" He countered. I just shook my head.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor asked faking hurt as he jumped off the step ladder. Everyone just ignored him and I turned to Mickey.

"I'm Spera Black by the way. You can call me Perrie," I said. I grabbed hold of Jacks arm using him to pull myself from the chair. Then moving to stand against the railings that were closer to the conversation.

"We just stopped off. We need to re fuel." Rose started to explain. "The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running right through the middle of the city. Invisible but an earthquake fault between different dimensions,"

"The rift was his healed back in 1869," The doctor said.

"By a girl named Gwyneth. Because all these creatures called the Gath because they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." Rose said quickly and almost proudly.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar. That scar generates energy. Useless to the human race..." Jack half shrugged.

"But perfect for the TARDIS. I just park it here foe a couple of days. Right on top of the scar and..." The Doctor continued.

"Open up the engines. Soak up the radiation..." Jack said excitedly.

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go! Whoo!" Rose said brightly.

"Into time!" Jack said.

"And space!" The three finished. All high fiving. I laughed as Mickey looked completely lost.

"Oh god. Have you seen yourselves? You think your so clever don't you?" He asked.

"Yes," The Doctor replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yep!" Rose grinned popping the 'p'.

"Oh yeah," Jack said, playfully patting Mickey on the cheek.

_**-oOo-**_

The Doctor lead them out of the doors gently shutting them as they left.

"That old lady's staring," Mickey said. Pointing past the TARDIS at somebody.

"Probably wondering what five people were doing together in a police box," Jack said, smirking at the thoughts that came to his head.

"Wait the TARDIS. you can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked as they made to walk across the bay.

"Yeah, what's with the police box. Why does she look like that?" Jack asked patting the side.

"It's a cloaking devise," Rose said.

The Doctor then explained all about the chameleon circuit and how they landed in the 60's and broke the circuit. Then the Doctor explained to Mickey about what police box's were used for in the 50's and 60's.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked.

"I like it. Don't you?" The Doctor asked.

"I love it!" Rose said brightly. Stroking the box affectionately.

"But there's no police boxes anymore so doesn't she get noticed?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey. Let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do ya do?" The Doctor asked putting a hand on his shoulder stepping away from the TARDIS as Jack was inspecting the outside. "You walk past it. Now you lot stop ya complaining and lets go explore!" he said, offering Rose his arm which she gratefully accepted.

Jack held out his hand to me and I gently took it. He smiled warmly at me and I found myself returning the smile. Making me grin. My grin made me start to giggle and before I knew it I was full out laughing. When I finally stopped I realized they were all looking at me oddly.

"Sorry. That's the first time I've laughed -I mean properly laughed- or smiled a real smile in years," I said in disbelief grinning at Jack.

"You don't need to apologize!" Rose and Jack chorused.

"Force of habit. Hard to beak I guess. Sorr-" I broke off sheepishly as Jack cleared his throat as I started to apologize.

I saw Mickey glance at me and then shoot Rose a questioning look, but neither said anything which I was glad of.

"There's a really nice café on the pier over there," I said pointing at the pier the other end of the bay. "If we're sticking around for a bit. One of you guys can buy me lunch. Haven't had a decent meal in ages. The only money I have is a credit card I'm surprised they haven't cut off yet," I shrugged.

"Lunch it is then," The Doctor grinned.

We set off down the bay and I looked around. I saw a tourist office I'd been in when I first was looking for a flat. I noticed two people stood outside the door. A Japanese women and a taller man with light hair. He was dressed in jeans and a blue button up shirt whereas she was wearing office wear.  
They both seemed to be looking at me and Jack. Instinctively I moved slightly closer to Jack. He looked down concerned at me but I was still looking at the pair by the door. I caught the mans eye and he stared at me for a second before grinning. He said something to the woman, she nodded and they both went back inside.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked me. I looked over at the tourist office for a second before glancing up at him.  
"Yeah. There were just two people stood over there. I thought they were staring at me but I think I might have been imagining it. They were probably just on a lunch break and were stood there to get some fresh air," I told him. He looked over at the Tourist office door.  
"Probably," He told me.  
"OI. Are you two coming?" The Doctor's northern accent shouted over. That was when I realized that we had stopped walking and the other three were some twenty feet in front of us.  
"Yeah," I called back. Getting a strange feeling we were being watched. I glanced around and noticed a CCTV camera pointed at me. As I looked up at it, the camera moved quickly away and I followed it's line of sight and saw it was looking at the TARDIS.  
"Come on. Let's catch the others up," I said to Jack. Tearing my eye's away from the camera and jogging after the others, dragging Jack with me.  
We made it to the little café and all sat round a little table in the conservatory. Rose, Jack and I sat on one side. The Doctor and Mickey opposite.  
I picked up the menu my eye's scanning for something that was appealing. In the end I ordered a bowl of chips and a latte.  
When the waitress came over, placing the plate in front of me I suddenly felt sick. I picked up a chip eating it slowly. I swallowed the first chip and realized it made me feel a little better so I ate another and another. Halfheartedly paying attention to Jack's crazy story.  
"And I said-!" Jack broke off laughing.  
"I knew we shoulda turned left!" Mickey said through his laughter.  
"That's my line!" Jack shouted, making Rose, Mickey and the Doctor double over with laughter.  
I grinned at Jack and said "How many of your story's do you make up?"  
"I swear they're all 100% true," He laughed. I vaguely noticed the Doctor snatch a newspaper out of an old mans hands scanning the front page.  
He however drew all are attention by slamming it down on the table unexpectedly making me jump nearly a mile in the air.  
"Just when I was having a really good day!" He said angrily.

* * *

**If your Torchwood fans then I reckon you could guess who the mysterious pair stood outside the tourist office were. If not you'll have to wait and see. :D**

**HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY DOCTOR WHO (For yesterday) **

**WHO SAW THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR? *SPOILERS***

**It was ****_Fantastic! _****Was it not? I kinda wish they'd have had more about the companions in it. I mean if you have no companions then you have no doctor who. I also wish they'd put some kind of mention about Sarah-Jane's death into it. Like they did with the Brigadier. Because Sarah Jane was such an amazing and big role throughout the Doctor Who years she should get a proper Who send off. **

**Anyway. Lemme know what you think about both the chapter and the amazing episode! **

**Remember: Reviews=Inspiration! **


	4. Boom Town - Part 2

"What is it?" Rose asked, all signs of laughter gone from all their faces.  
"Read it," The Doctor snapped. Rose glared at him for snapping at him but looked down at the paper. As did I.  
**NEW MAYOR OF CARDIFF!**  
It read in large print, underneath a large picture of an over weight blonde woman, her hand covering half of her face but I vaguely recognized her. I remembered something about a nuclear power plant but not much else. I'd never had much of an interest in politics I wanted to be a Doctor. I got straight A's in all my GCSE's and A levels and had been accepted in many university's. Only to have my dreams come crashing down around me.  
"Who is she?" Jack asked scanning through the article.  
"Trouble," The Doctor replied darkly.  
"Slitheen," Rose said simply. I looked over at her a complete blank look on my face.  
"I thought we blew them all up!" Mickey protested.  
"Well obviously we didn't." The Doctor told him.  
"Hang on stop!" I said loudly. They all fell silent and looked at me. "Explain. Someone. Please," I said.  
"I told you we blew up Downing Street. Well we might have blown up a dozen Slitheen with it," Rose told me. Mickey cleared his throat. "Well Mickey was the one who fired the missile,"  
I nodded. I remembered hearing something about an explosion, blowing up 10 Downing Street. Nobody was said to be hurt and some PM called Harriet Jones cleared it all up.  
"We need to see her. Now," The Doctor said firmly.  
"Well she's mayor now. Isn't she obliged to speak to the people of the town or something?" I asked the Doctor.  
He grinned at me.  
"Fantastic!" He said brightly.  
_**-oOo-**_  
20 Minutes later I found us walking up the steps to the mayors office. Probably looking like something out of a film the way we all walked up with determination.  
"According to recent data base. She's the last Slitheen who were a criminal family from raxacoricofallapatorius. There creatures in a human flesh. They kill someone and use there skin as a mask." Jack said looking at the small handheld computer in his hand. "I suggest we use battle plan 56 67. We each cover an exit. Doctor, you go face to face covering exit one. Me and Perrie will take exit two. Rose take exit three. Mickey you cover exit four." Jack said as if he was addressing the military.  
"Excuse me? Who's in charge here?" The Doctor asked. Jack stood straight and rolled on the balls of his feet.  
"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir," he said.  
"The plan. Exactly what he said. That's a good plan, I like it. Anything else?" the Doctor asked.  
"Present arms," Jack smirked. We all pulled out are mobile phones.  
"Here." The Doctor took my phone his fingers moving impossibly quickly. Tapping the touch screen several times before handing it back to me.  
"You now have all four of our numbers in your phone," He told me. "And I've text your numbers to all our phones." He looked at everyone in turn and they all confirmed they're phones were working and grinned. "Right then. Lets do this!"  
"See y'all in hell!" Jack grinned. I grabbed his hand as we jogged down one corridor as everyone went different ways.  
_**-oOo-**_  
Me and Jack ended up stood in a corridor that several people were walking up and down. Shooting us odd looks. Not that I blame them. We did look very out of place.  
"So how long have you lived in Cardiff?" Jack asked.  
"Since I was 12. Moved here two days after my birthday. 8 months later I was traumatized out of my wits with this place," I told him, scoffing slightly.  
"Where was it you came from before that?" He asked.  
"Galveston, Texas. But officially I'm Welsh. Just never lost the accent," I told him. "What about you? You must have been in America for a while to get an accent like that," I asked.  
"Nope. Where I'm from everyone has an American accent. You forget I'm from the 51st century. By then the human race has moved to other planets. A lot of Americans moved to the Boeshane Peninsula. My great grand parents I think it was moved from somewhere in America. So that makes me human and American." Jack told me. I was about to respond but both of our phones rang. Both quickly answering them.  
_"Slitheen heading North,"_ The Doctor said.  
_"On it!"_ Rose said.  
"Copy that," Jack grinned. We both hung up, quickly shoving our phones away. Jack grabbed my hand and I didn't protest. We ran down the corridor and Jack jumped over a cleaners cart while I ran round it and at the end of the hall he slammed into a fire exit.  
We ran out into a car park and Rose came flying out of a door to our right and we ran around the side of the building.  
"Who was on exit four?" Jack shouted.  
"Mickey," Rose shouted. A hint of worry evident in her voice. We all skidded to a halt as exit four banged open next to us and Mickey stumbled through.  
"I'm here," he panted.  
"Mickey the idiot," The Doctor said shaking his head. Having come up behind us.  
"Be fair. She's not exactly about to out run us," Rose said. We watched as Margaret Blaine ran half way down the alley before disappearing in a zap of blue light.  
"She's got a teleport! That's cheating!" Jack protested.  
"Oh but the Doctor's very good with teleports," Rose said brightly. The Doctor held up the silver and blue thing.  
"What is-?" My question was cut off.  
"Sonic Screwdriver," The Doctor said before pressing a button and Blaine appeared slightly close and running towards us. She stopped looking at us in alarm before turning on the stop and disappearing again.  
The Doctor sighed pressing the sonic screwdriver again and Blaine appeared about 20 feet away from us. She glared at us before running in the other direction and teleporting away again.  
The Doctor pressed his sonic a third time and Margaret appeared right infront of us. With Jack's right hand he reached out and snatched her broach/teleport out of her hand. Then I realized that his left hand was still in mine.  
"I could do this all day!" The Doctor grinned. Blaine glared at him.  
"This is persecution! Why can't you leave me alone? What have I ever done to you?" Blaine demanded of the Doctor.  
"You tried to kill me and tried to destroy this entire planet!" The Doctor said fiercely.  
"Apart from that?" Blaine asked as if it was nothing.  
"Why don't we go somewhere a little warmer," The Doctor smiled pleasantly at Blaine and lead is inside.  
_**-oOo-**_  
We were stood in a conference hall and Blaine started pleading her innocence and how she'd changed her way's.  
She also claimed she had no idea about the Cardiff rift and it was just a coincidence that she was building the BLAIDD DRWG project ontop of it.  
"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity," The Doctor said studying the model on the table.  
"Didn't anybody notice? Isn't there people in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asked kneeling on the floor. Looking at the plant from eye level.  
"We're in Cardiff. London wouldn't care. The south Wales coast could fall into the sea and nobody would care," Blaine sneered. Then hesitated. "Oh, I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native," she said in disgust.  
Jack and me both snorted despite the situation.  
"But why would she do that?" Mickey asked confused. "Great big explosion like that. She's only end up killing herself," he said.  
"She's got a name you know." Margaret commented.  
"She's not even a she. She's an it," Mickey retorted.  
"Oh but she's clever!" The Doctor said.  
The Doctor swept the model chimneys off the white platform they sat on. As Jack picked up the platform, flipping it over in his hands. The Doctor moved to get a closer look.  
"Fantastic!" The Doctor said, clearly impressed  
"Is that a Tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asked.  
"Couldn't have put it better myself," The Doctor said.  
"Oooh genius," Jack said.  
"You didn't build this," Jack said, as he and Alex inspected the board.  
"I have my little hobby's you know? Did a little tinkering." Blaine said, with a "modest" shrug.  
"No I mean you really didn't build this."Jack said, looking at the connections the board.  
"Its way beyond you and your technology," he said.  
"I bet she stole it," Mickey said.  
"It fell into my hands," Margaret said mysteriously.  
"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked.  
"Nah. It's transport." Jack said. Then going on to explain how it formed a bubble around you and you could surf into space.  
"How did you chose the name?" The Doctor asked.

"What? BlaiddDrwg? Its welsh," Blaine said.

"I know that. But why was it chosen?" he asked.

"It was picked at random. Does it matter?" She asked. The Doctor looked up at the banner for a minute longer before turning to stare puzzled at Rose.

"BlaiddDrwg," he repeated slowly.

"What does it mean?" Rose asked.

"Bad Wolf," The Doctor said. Rose's eyes widened at the two words.

"But I've heard that before. I've heard that lots of times before," Rose said. Panic evident in her voice.

The Doctor thought about it for a minute and shook his head. "Nah. Just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio and then hearing it again all day," He said. In a fake cheerful voice. I only knew it was fake because I'd used a voice just like that so many times.

"Things to do!" He said aloud clapping his hands happily. "Margaret, we're gonna take you home!" he said strolling to the door.

"Hang on. Isn't that the easy option?" Jack asked. "Like letting her go?"

"I don't believe it we actually get to go to raxi-" Rose broke of not able to pronounce the planet. The Doctor rolled his eyes impatiently. "Hold on a minute raxi-"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," The Doctor interrupted quickly.

"Raxicorico-" Rose started walking slowly towards the Doctor.

"Fallapatorius," he said.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius! Whoo!" Rose squealed as she said it right.

"That's it!" The Doctor cried hugging Rose in celebration. There celebration was short lived though.

"They have the death penalty," Margaret said bitterly.

The Doctor put Rose on her feet and the smile slipped from her mouth as an awkward silence filled the room.

"The family Slitheen were tried in there absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal... According of the statutes of government the moment I return I an to be executed. What do you make of that? Doctor?" Margaret her voice having a twist in it. "Take me home and you take me to my death." She said in a lighter tone.

"Not my problem," he replied quickly. But he had a sympathetic and guilty look in the corner of his eye.

Nobody spoke until they were all stood around the console back in the TARDIS. Jack still fiddling with the Tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator, while The Doctor typed some controls into the console.

"This ship is impossible. It's simply superb," Margaret said, running her hand over a few buttons. The engines humming loudly in protest. "How do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I'd give you the secret. Yeah," The Doctor scoffed.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. We never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods,"

"I'd make a very bad god," The Doctor said. "You'd never get a day off," he said. "Jack how ya doing big fella?"

"This extrapolator is top of the range. Where did you get it?" Jack asked her, taking the board apart, then sliding under the console connecting the extrapolator to the TARDIS.

"I dunno." Margaret said absently.

"Must have been a great big heist," Jack said, trying to trip her up. "Its got stacked power,"

"But we can use it as fuel," the Doctor pointed out.

"Its not completely compatible. But it should knock off about twelve hours," Jack shrugged. Linking it to the console. "We'll be ready to go by morning," he said. Sliding out from under the console. His shirt slid up to his chest and I found my eye's wandering over his perfectly toned abs.

"See something you like?" He winked at me.

"I told you. Buy me a drink first Harkness," I smirked. Laughing at the pout that crossed his face.

"Then we're stuck here... Over night." The Doctor said.

"Well I'm in no hurry," Margaret mumbled.

"We've got a prisoner, in a police box. The police box really is a police box," Rose mused.

"Your not just police though," Margaret said to her. "Since your taking me to my death. That makes you my executioners," Margaret said stepping closer to Rose who swallowed. "Each and everyone of you," she said slyly.

"You deserve it. After everything you've done," Mickey said trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Your very quick to say so. And your very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me how exactly?" Margaret said angrily. "Long night ahead, eh?" She said a satisfied smirk on her lips.

She slowly sat down in the pilots chair. Smiling triumphantly and the Doctor.

"Lets see who can look me in the eye the longest," She said, looking over at Mickey who held her stare for a couple of seconds but quickly turned away. Her eyes moved to Rose who didn't last as long. Her eye's met Jack's who held her gaze for longer and her eye's then met mine. She looked away from me before I looked away from her. She looked at the Doctor who didn't hold her stare for a second before looking quickly away.

They worked in silence until Mickey mumbled something about getting some air and leaving. Rose following a minute later.

I looked over the Doctor's shoulder to see him watching Rose and Mickey walk off down the bay.

"So what's on?" Jack asked, coming up next to me.

"Nothing it's just..." The Doctor flicked the screen off.

"I gather its not always like this," Margaret said from the other side of the railings. "Having to wait... I bet your always the first to leave. The Doctor and his daughter. Never kind the consequences just off you go. You butchered my family and ran for the stars. Is that tight? But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel?" Margaret asked, staring at the Doctor.

"We didn't butcher them," The Doctor said.

"Don't answer back. That's what she wants," Jack said.

"We didn't!" The Doctor protested. "What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't take them with you."

"It only carry's one," Margaret said. "I had to fly without coordinates. Ended up in a skip on the isle of dogs," Margaret said.

The Doctor, Jack and me all sniggered.

"It wasn't funny!" she protested.

"Sorry," The Doctor said. She turned round to see all three of us grinning trying and failing not to laugh. "It is a bit funny," He said making them laugh again. Margaret thought about it and smiled, chuckling at the thought.

"Do I get a last request?" Margaret asked suddenly. Stopping the laughter.

"Pends what it is," The Doctor said absently.

"I grew quite fond of my human life. All those little rituals. Brushing my teeth, and the complicated way they cooked things. There's s little restraunt. Just around the corner. It became quite a favorite of mine," she explained.

The three travelers at the console looked at her warily.

"Is that what you want?" The Doctor asked, leaning his arms on the rail. Looking down at her "A last meal?"

"Don't I have rights?" she asked.

"Oh like she's not going to try to escape!" Jack said.

"Except, I can never escape the Doctor. So where's the danger?" Margaret snapped. "I wonder if you could do it. Sit with a creature you about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?" she said.

"Strong enough," he said.

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies... Now dine with them," Margaret said, watching the Doctors reaction.

"You won't change my mind." he said confidently.

"Prove it," She replied.

"There are people out there," Doctor said shaking his head. "You slip away for one second and they're in danger,"

"Except with these" Jack said holding up two metal bangles. "You both wear these. She gets within ten feet and she gets shocked by 10,000 vaults."He explained.

"Margaret. Would you like to accompany me to dinner?" the Doctor asked presently. Jack secured the bangles on both their wrists.

"You two stay here, don't wander off or do anything stupid," The Doctor said before they both left.

_-oOo-_

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jack asked after we'd finally finished wiring the extrapolator to the TARDIS.

"Why not," I shrugged. I put my jacket back on zipping it right up. We walked out the front and leant my back against the railings looking up at the water tower. Then looking up at the CCTV camera next to it that seemed to be pointing at me again.

"You okay?" Jack asked me.

I thought about it for a second and nodded. "Better than I have been in years," I told him honestly.

He grinned at me. Looking like he wanted to hug me but was scared of my reaction.

"You don't have to tread on eggshells Jack. It's been months. Well where we are now it's not even happened yet. But if you hug me I'm not going to be scared of you. I trust you until you give me a reason not to. Treat me like you treat Rose or anyone else." I said.

"Alright. But tell me if I ever go to far," He told me. Wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I snaked my arms around his waist and grinned up at him.

"Trust me you'll know," I said resting my head on his chest.

We stood in silence for a minute and it was me that broke it.

"Are you going to but me that drink?" I asked him.

He looked over at a bar across the bay and held out his hand.

"Come on then. Drinks are on me," He grinned. I took his hand and we walked across the bay to the bar. He held open the door for me and we took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you?" The barman asked.

"Double Vodka and lemonade please," I said. Knowing it best to weaken it with lemonade as to keep a clear head.

"Penderyn whiskey," Jack dug his hand into his military coat pocket, and then pulled out a fistful of notes.  
The barman put the two drinks on the bar and Jack handed over two notes and told him to keep the change.  
Jack held up his glass. "To the start of something new," He said.  
"To running off with strange time travelers and putting the past behind us and moving on" I said with a smile. I took a sip of my drink and smiled at the sweet taste I hadn't had in months.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"What for?" Jack asked.  
"For caring, for not judging me. For making me realize in what the last 10 hours not everyone in the world is a monster," I listed.  
"You don't need to thank me," Jack said. I was about to respond but there was a loud bang and the whole room shook.  
People started screaming. I downed the rest of my drink and ran outside with Jack's hand in mine. We skidded to a halt outside the pub. Above the TARDIS lightning flashed as energy patterns swirled in the sky.  
"Shit!" Jack swore. We ran across bay and Jack opened the door. "It's the extrapolator," he said ripping all the wires from the board.  
"I'm gunna phone Rose and the Doctor," I yelled over the noise of the TARDIS. Jack nodded as he worked and I ran back outside pulling my phone out as I went.  
I quickly dialed the Doctors number.  
"_Perrie. What's going on?_" He asked urgently.  
"It's the extrapolator. Jack's unplugging it now, he thinks it's something to do with the rift," I told him quickly. How did I know Jack thought it was the rift? He never told me that.  
"_Make sure it's disconnected. We're on our way. Phone Rose. Tell her to get back to the TARDIS it's an emergency,"_  
"Will do." I said and the line went dead.  
I didn't have to dial Rose's number as my phone started ringing in my hand.  
"Rose?" I asked urgently.  
"_Yeah. Perrie it's me. What's happening? There was just an earthquake and I can't get hold of the Doctor_." Rose's voice sounded slightly panicked.  
"I just spoke to the Doctor. Just come back to the TARDIS as fast as you can!" I said quickly.  
_"I'll be two minutes," _she said, before hanging up the phone. The Doctor came running forward holding onto Blaine's wrist dragging her behind him. They ran straight past me and inside. I stood tapping my foot as I could see Rose sprinting towards me. She slowed down as she reached me but didn't stop or say anything. She entered the TARDIS right in front of me. I heard her shriek before I saw her lying on the floor and Blaine had her green clawed arm around my throat.  
"Let her go!" The Doctor said firmly.  
"Oh shut it!" Blaine snapped. "You Fly Boy. Put the extrapolator at my feet," Margaret instructed. Jack hesitated. Blaine tightened her claws on my throat, raising her eyebrows challengingly. He sighed and put the extrapolator just in front of her feet then slowly took a step back.  
I looked at Margaret who grinned sourly. Knowing if I moved she'd either slit my throat or brake my neck.  
"Thank you," She said sweetly. "Just as I planned,"  
"I thought you had planned to blow up a nuclear power station?" Rose said. Confusion clear in her voice. I guess this was just plan B.  
"Failing that. I had to have a plan B." Blaine said. "If I were to be...arrested. Then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable amounts of technology of their own. Therefor, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like your, Doctor," She explained.  
With her human hand Blaine pulled my head back by my hair. Tracing her claw over my wind pipe. I gasped as she pulled my hair and I saw both the Doctor and Jack's faces harden and both take a small step forward.  
_**Perrie. It's Jack.I'm using a telepathic field. Just think the words and I'll hear them. Are you okay?**_ I jumped slightly as I heard Jack's voice in my head. But I looked over at him he hadn't moved his mouth.  
_Erm..I'm fine._ I thought hoping he got that.  
Blaine continued a small, satisfied smile on her lips. "The extrapolator was programmed to lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm ahead of schedule thanks to you lot,"  
"The rift will convulse," Jack said icily. "You'll blow up the whole planet,"  
"And you with it," Blaine said. "Whilst I ride my way to freedom on the extrapolator board,"  
The TARDIS's controls started going haywire and making loud angry noises.  
"Of course," The Doctor muttered. "Once you open the rift, it's going to pull this ship apart," he said.  
"So sue me," Blaine hissed evilly.  
He continued as if Blaine had never spoken. "But this isn't just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe," he said proudly.  
"It'll make wonderful scrap," Blaine sneered.  
The top of the console lifted and a bright light shone through. I turned my head away instantly, I could feel Blains grip on me soften slightly but I still couldn't get away.  
"What's that light?" Rose asked from next to the Doctor.  
"It's the heart of the TARDIS," He said.  
_**Perrie look away!**_ This time it was the Doctor's voice in my head. I carefully turned my head away, making sure I didn't slit my own throat on her claws.  
"This is the TARDIS's soul. You've opened up her soul," He said aloud.  
Blaine was breathing heavily, staring into the light. As if she'd forgotten everything else she quietly muttered. "It's...so bright,"  
"Look at it Margaret," Encouraged the Doctor."Beautiful," She breathed softly.  
"Look inside, Bon FelFotch," he encouraged. "Look into the light,"  
Margaret was completely transfixed by the light and she dropped her grip on me. I gasped and staggered quickly over to Jack who wrapped his arms around me checking if I was okay. After confirming I was okay, I turned back to Bon FelFotch who looked at me then the Doctor. A genuine. True smile gracing her lips.  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
Slowly, she was engulfed by the light and when it cleared the skin of Margaret Blaine dropped to the floor.


	5. A Whole New World

**AN: Here's the next chapter. It's just a little fill in so is pretty short. But the next chapter will be longer. A massive thank you to: Forever Awesomer, abc11111, sage1991, Storylover4ever, livyboo, Tangzilla, setsuna1415, MyWritingMuse, venlass and kimboik for following/favoriting this story it actually shows someone is reading it :D Thank you to dalek (guest) for your review. In reply: Thank you for your kind reviews! Yes the creatures were the gelth I can't believe I messed that up. You won't have to be a Torchwood fan to read this story you just might not find the sequel as interesting. Enjoy...**

* * *

Rose was the first one to break the silence. "Is she dead?" she asked quietly.

The Doctor slowly moved round and knelt next to the skin. Jack who's arms were still around me knelt next to him. Effectively making me kneel next to him, whilst Rose crouched down next to the Doctor.

He pushed back the skins forehead revealing a large black egg.

"Oh," Rose gasped softly.  
"She's an egg," Jack said.  
"Chance in to start again. A second chance, just like she asked for," The Doctor said.  
"She could have a much better life," I said.  
"Or worse," Jack put in. I swatted his arm.  
"Do you have to be so negative?" I asked him.  
"Just covering all possibility's." He replied defensively. I just rolled my eyes.  
"Oh god. Mickey," She said jumping to her feet running quickly from the TARDIS. We all got up and moved around the console the Doctor typing something into the keyboard.

"How- how did you two get into my head?" I asked confused and worried at the same time.  
"You have a psychic ability. Everyone has one but some are stronger than others. Like with Rose to get a message into her head you'd have to be touching her. Jack's is stronger because of being a Time Agent and mine is stronger than his because I'm a Time Lord. Where I'm from it's really common." The Doctor explained. But the question I wanted answered still hadn't been answered. "As for yours...trauma. Trauma does so much to a persons brain. It weakens part of it and strengthens other parts. What happened to you strengthened your psychic ability and both me and Jack used that to send you a message without Margaret knowing. If your really terrified or feeling a particularly strong emotion the distance your able to send a message will be further," He told me.  
_'That's really cool'_. I thought.  
"Yes. Yes it is," Jack grinned at me and I grinned back. I sat back in the pilots chair, leaning back and resting my feet on top of the console. The TARDIS and the people inside it made me feel safe. They made me want to get better and that gave me hope. I smiled to myself thinking maybe I can get better.  
"Penny for ya thoughts," Jack's voice made me jump. I hadn't seen him next to me.  
"This place and y'all. It makes me feel safe and gives me hope. Which is something I haven't had in years," I told him. The Doctor grinned over at us.  
"Traveling with us...It's not always the safest thing to do." He said.  
"My safety doesn't bother me," I said.  
"Oi." Jack said, poking my side making me squirm. "Don't say that. You should be concerned for your safety," He told me. I gave him an apologetic smile but didn't say anything. He just sighed and leaned against the railings.  
The Doctor typed a few more things into the console and the door opened and Rose walked in. She looked upset and had faint tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Rose?" I asked concerned. She gave me a weak smile and shook her head. But neither Jack nor the Doctor noticed.  
"We're all powered up," he told her. "We can leave. Opening up the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's alright..."  
Rose kept her tone light although I could she was upset. "Yeah, fine,"  
The Doctor must have seen the tear tracks too because he looked up at her carefully. "How's Mickey?" He asked.  
"He's okay. He's gone," I looked over at Jack and he looked as uncomfortable as I felt. As though I was intruding on a moment. "Do you wanna go find him?" The Doctor asked. "We can wait..."  
"No need," Rose insisted. Looking at him sadly. He held her gaze for a moment before clapping his hands briskly and flicking a couple more switches on the console.  
"Off we go then! Always moving on," Jack nodded in agreement. "Next stop. Raxacoricofallapatorious. Now you don't get to say that often,"  
"We'll just drop by. Leave her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live an entire life again! A whole new chance!" The Doctor said brightly.  
"That'd be nice," Rose mumbled almost to herself. As the TARDIS engines worked up and they began their journey. The Doctor grabbed the egg off the top of the console. Then turned to Rose.  
"Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the hatchery of planet Raxacoricofallatorious?" He said in a posh British accent. Holding out his arm to her. A small giggle escaped her lips and he smiled triumphantly as she took his arm.  
"Shall we?" Jack asked holding out his hand to me. I grinned taking his hand we followed the others out of the doors.  
"These people creep me out," I heard Rose mutter.  
"Be nice," The Doctor replied. Nudging her gently.  
I looked out at Raxacoricofallatorious, the home people of different colours walking around normally. Children running round just like they would on earth. A couple looked over at us strangely, while a couple of them waved at us. Jack put on a charming grin and waved back.

"Spera Black. You are now stood on the grass of a whole other world. You looking at a different sky, with a different sun in a completely different atmosphere." The Doctor grinned at me as I looked around in awe. Where as the grass on earth was green here it was blue. The sky was a beautiful Turquoise, with a couple of white clouds streaking through making it look like it had been painted.  
Large, decorative buildings were making up the city in front of us as we stood on one of the several blue hills. The warm air was filled with laughter of the children.  
"Just goes to show. Another planet, in another universe and it's not as different as you might think," He said, smiling warmly at the sight around them. "Right, Hatchery! This way!" He set off across the grass towards a building standing just outside the city pulling Rose with him. Leaving me and Jack to catch up with them.  
We walked into the hatchery and the Raxacoricofallatoriun (if that's the right word) woman at reception looked at us slightly in surprise. The Doctor handed her the egg. Telling her we were travelers and found the egg abandoned on a distant planet, careful not mention Slitheen. She thanked us profoundly, and ten minutes later we were stood outside the hatchery.  
"Do you wanna go explore, or we can go somewhere else?" The Doctor asked looking around.  
"Can we go?" I asked. "These people are creepy," I said, Rose nodding in agreement.  
"Somewhere else it is then," He clapped. Then grabbing Rose's hand and we set off towards the TARDIS. To whatever crazy adventure we'd face next.

* * *

_**Please lemme know what ya think! Story updates will be posted on my facebook admin page: www. facebook ToriWithTooManyFandomsToPutIntoMyName**_

_**Twitter: ToriRoseHarper**_


	6. Breaking Down and Visiting Home

**This chapter will be quite boring just a bit to fill it in. **

**Thank you to y'all who followed and fave'd it shows there is somebody reading.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It was hard to keep track of time in the TARDIS, but roughly I'd traveled with them for a month.  
Maybe it was the fact that everything always happened to quickly but I hadn't thought of cutting since I came aboard.  
It was amazing how much I had changed in those four weeks. I had people I could trust and rely on now. All my cuts had healed and were just scars on my arms and legs now. They were helping me.  
The Doctor and Jack could randomly hug me now and I wouldn't have a panic attack and Jack put that to the test today.  
_Spera was scanning a shelf for a good book to read, while the Doctor and Rose were both reading their own books behind her next to the fire. _  
_Jack being bored and not wanting to read decided to test something. He and Perrie had become very close. They'd flirt and laugh together and she'd just randomly hug him if she was feeling off. He'd hug her back and make her laugh by telling a crazy story._  
_So he thought he'd test just how much she trusted him now._  
_He silently crept into the library and Rose spotted him. She opened her mouth to say something but he quickly pressed his finger to his lips shaking his head. He pointed from himself to Perrie. Rose must have understood what he meant because she nodded and gently nudged the Doctor with her foot. He looked up and Rose put her finger to her lips signaling for him to stay quiet then gestured to Jack. _  
_The Doctor nodded putting his book down watching silently. With curiosity wondering what her reaction would be._  
_Jack silently crept across the floor and when we was right behind Perrie he grabbed her round the waist and spun her around. _  
_She let out a small scream of surprise while Jack, the Doctor and Rose all laughed. Please that she didn't panic._  
_"Jack," She laughed. He set her down on her feet and she stumbled slightly from being spun round loads. _  
_He hugged her tightly. "I'm proud of you," He'd whispered in her ear before helping her to the sofa's where he'd sat next to her and she fell asleep in his arms._  
If he'd have done that a month ago he would have got a black eye, I'd have had a panic attack and then yelled at him. But no, I laughed happily with everyone else before falling asleep on top of him. I was almost a different person.  
But every time someone said my name it reminded me of all the times I'd been taunted with it.  
"You okay?" Jack asked. I jumped in surprise and I realized that I was no longer the only one in the kitchen. Jack, Rose and the Doctor were all there and I realized my coffee had gone cold.  
"I-I think so," I said. I stood up and went to make myself another cup of coffee.  
"We're going to visit Rose's mum today," The Doctor told me.  
"Okay then," I said absently.  
"Spera are you sure your okay?" Rose asked gently.  
"I'm fine," I snapped. I took a deep breath. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap I just-"  
I stood from the table and ran out of the room. Ignoring the calls after me. I ran into my room and sat on my bed. My head in my hands I took a deep breath.  
I looked over and picked up my acoustic guitar and gently strummed the stings. Playing the chorus of a song I've been writing.  
"Because of you.  
I'll never stray to far from the sidewalk.  
Because of you.  
I'll play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.  
Because of you.  
I find it hard to trust not just me but everyone around me.  
Because of you...  
I am afraid."  
I gently strummed through what will be verse two. Gently humming before singing the chorus again. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I softly sung "I am afraid..."  
"That's beautiful," A voice said. I jumped seeing Jack in the door way. I wiped my eye's but more tears just fell.  
"Hey," He said softly coming closer. He carefully moved my guitar back onto it's stand and I flung my arms around his neck crying in to his shoulder. I let out a small sob. He gently rubbed circles in my back.  
After my sobs slowly subsided Jack shifted so he was sitting with his back against my headboard. He carefully moved me so my head was on his chest and one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders.  
"Perrie," He whispered. "Perrie look at me," He said gently. I refused to look up and he sighed. I felt his fingers on my chin and lift my head so I was looking at him. "That's better," He said. Brushing the hair that had stuck to my face with my tears behind my ear.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I pulled away from his warm arms and sat up crossing my legs facing him.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. His voice full of concern that made a couple of tears fall from my eyes. Jack reached out and wiped them away with his thumb.  
"I just - I don't... I don't even know," I said tripping over my own words.  
"Okay lets try again. What is it you want?" He asked and I think he knew the answer before I spoke it.  
"To cut," I said ashamed, looking down.  
"It's alright," He said. "You don't need to be ashamed or sorry. It's normal," He told me.  
"I thought I was getting better," I said quietly.  
"You are!" He exclaimed. "When you first came on the TARDIS you'd barley let anyone touch you, and the other day in the library you would have freaked out if I'd have done that a month ago," He said and I knew he was right but I didn't understand.  
"But why? I mean. I want to cut and I just want to get anything sharp and cut myself with it. But I know it's wrong and I'll regret it later. This is stupid I just want to take my mind off it," I said making to get off the bed but Jack grabbed my arm to stop me.  
"It's normal. Recovery has relapse. But the longer you don't cut the harder it will be for you to relapse. Your going to go out there fighting. If you cut now I promise you'll only regret it later. We'll go visit Rose's mum and probably Mickey and then we'll visit god knows where and you won't even think about it. Anytime you want to cut. Come talk to me. Yeah?"  
I nodded. Talking didn't make the issue go away but it made things easier. "Yeah," I said. I gave him a small smile and he grinned.  
"C'mon. The Doctor's about to land and you have make-up all down your face. I walked into the bathroom and washed all the make-up off my face before walking back into the bedroom and re applying it. I stood up from the dressing table and turned to Jack who was still laying on my bed.  
"Done?" He asked.  
"Yeppers," I nodded. He rolled his eyes and we walked back to the console room.  
"Rose. I'm sorry I-" Rose cut me off by hugging me.  
"How many times do we have to tell you. You don't need to apologize," She said pulling away.  
"At least once more," I grinned cheekily and she laughed.  
"The Powell estate. 2006. 6 months since Cardiff and the Slitheen. That makes it... Mid May." He said. The TARDIS engines whirred and we all stumbled as we landed with a jolt.  
Rose grinned and skipped over to the door, grabbing her jacket off the rail she pulled open the door. The Doctor rolled his eyes and followed her. Jack held out his hand to me. I quickly took it and nervously followed them out.  
Outside I saw Mickey and a women who looked like Rose only wearing to much make-up and older.  
Rose quickly hugged her and Mickey before turning to me and Jack.  
"Mum this is Spera Black and-"  
"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said stepping forward shaking Jackie's hand with his flirtatious grin. Mickey, the Doctor, Rose and me all rolled are eyes.  
"Jack, Perrie. This is Jackie. My mum," Rose introduced. We went up to Rose's flat as her and her mum were arguing about something already.  
"Coffee?" Jackie asked.  
"Please," Jack said.  
"No thanks," I said shaking my head. "Mickey. Is there a shop near here?" I asked.  
Mickey nodded. "Out the block, go to the road, across the park you'll see it, gotta paper board out the front," He told me.  
I nodded my thanks. "I'm going to head to the shop. Pick up a few things," I said.  
"Be careful," The Doctor said. I nodded and left the flat. I jogged down the stairs and as I walked across the path. I heard my name being called.  
"Perrie, wait up!" I spun round to see Jack running after me. "Jackie and Rose were screaming at each other, Mickey was watching the football and Rose told the Doctor if he disappeared somewhere she'd slap him," I snorted. That sounded like Rose. "I thought I should get out of there while I still could," He said. He fell into step with me and I lent my head on his shoulder. I should have bought a coat, it was freezing in London in May.  
"Your cold," Jack pointed out. I shrugged. He pushed my head off his shoulder and slid out of his trench coat wrapping it around my shoulders. I slid my arms into it.  
"Now you'll be cold," I said.  
"I'll live," he shrugged. I wrapped his coat around me tighter and leant my head back on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We walked across the park and I smiled sadly at the kids playing in the park.  
"What I'd give to be that age again," I muttered.  
"Wouldn't we all love to be that age again," He said. We walked into the shop. I grabbed a couple of bars of chocolate and a chocolate milkshake. As we walked past I grabbed two bottles of Smurnoff Ice. Jack raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged.  
"I need a drink," I said. I put it all on the counter and the guy behind the counter asked for some ID. I pulled a drivers license and £30 out the side of my boot. He gave me a weird look and I shrugged. I had no pockets. I gave him the drivers license and hesitated. He gave me the card back and charged me £5 pounds less. I looked at him confused. He just grinned.  
"Happy Birthday," He said. It was May in London now, I never looked what day.  
"Thanks," I said with a smile. I grabbed the bag and me and Jack left the shop.  
"Happy Birthday?" Jack asked. As I pulled one of the bars of chocolate out of the bag. Breaking it up I handed him a piece and eat a piece myself.  
"Today is 10th May 2006." Then I thought about it curiously. "I'm only 12 now. He accepted my ID," I realized. I pulled out my ID again and looked at it.  
_Spera Cadi Black_  
_DOB: 10th May 1987._  
But the date then flicked 1991 and then back to 1987.  
"The TARDIS I guess," I said. Eating more of the chocolate.  
"Happy Birthday then!" Jack said. I laughed. We sat down on a park bench and I pulled out a bottle of Vodka and lemonade. I pulled the top off and took a long mouthful before offering the bottle to Jack he grinned and drank some.  
"I'm nineteen," I muttered. "I never thought I'd make it to my nineteenth birthday," I told him honestly.  
"Why not?" He asked, I guessed he already knew the answer but wanted to hear me say it.  
"I thought I'd kill myself," I said. Watching the kids in the park laughing on the swings. "Or I'd starve to death in my apartment, or he'd come back...find me in my apartment and kill me," I said. Jack wrapped his arms around me, as I replayed all the memory's in my head. "I was so scared. The first time, I thought he was going to kill me. When I was eighteen, I wanted them to kill me. He ruined my life and I don't even know why. I was going to go to college, university. I'd been offered scholarships or whatever they're called over here. I wanted to be a doctor. I mean a proper medical doctor. I wanted to help people so that they didn't get into the same sick state I ever did. But I never turned up in September. I got perfect GCSE's and A levels but it was all for nothing at the end of the day," I said. Jack rubbed my arms soothingly. He threw the empty smurnoff bottle in the bin.  
"Maybe you can still become that Doctor one day. But when you think about it you got the light out of that darkness. We would never have turned up if you weren't so lost. You'd never have gotten to see the amazing things you got to see. You lost so much but found so much more," He said. I smiled.  
"Lost and Found," I smiled.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day at Rose's before all piling back into the TARDIS.  
"Perrie. Is there anywhere that you wanna go? For whatever reason," The Doctor asked. I thought about it. I wanted to know what happened to the guys that raped me. I wanted to see my mum before she died. I wanted to see my brother after he left home. I wanted to see my home town and the friends I had there.  
"Galveston, Texas. 2013," I said after a minute. The Doctor flicked the switches and I lent against the railings, nerves filling my stomach as I realized people might recognize me out there. They'd ask questions. The TARDIS landed with it's usual jolt, and I walked to the doors. Hesitantly I pulled the door open and stepped out and recognized where we were instantly. Outside Galveston college. The road opposite was the road I lived on. I vaugley noticed the others come out behind me. I paid them no attention. I walked down rear street avenue to 3189. The house was the same. Painted the same green and white, the flower beds were a little different but everything else was the same.  
I smiled sadly. When we lived here things were different. I vaugley heard Rose say something but I didn't pay much attention. I ran across the road. The same familiar route until I reached the brick wall that separated the side walk to the beach. I vaulted over it and stood on the sand.  
"Did you have to run?" Jack asked.  
"Gotta keep you on your toes," I smirked and he rolled his eyes.  
"Where are we?" Rose asked.  
I pointed to the pier on my left "That there is Galveston Islands Historical Pleasure pier," I told her. A group of girls walked past us. They were around my age and I recognized a couple of them. They looked at me and one of them grinned.  
"Well, well. If it isn't Spera Black!" She grinned.  
"Charlotte?" I asked.  
"Who else?" She asked. I hugged her tightly. Before turning to two of the others.  
"Jessica? Hannah?" I asked. They nodded and I hugged them too.  
"Where the hell have you been for the last eight years Perrie?" Jessica asked.  
"Cardiff, and then traveling a bit," I said honestly.  
"Oh Perrie this is Anja and Natalie," Hannah said. The two girls behind them smiled and said hi.  
"This is Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness and... the Doctor," I said. Jack gave them a charming grin and I rolled my eyes at him. "Guys meet. Charlotte Abbott, Jessica Munro and Hannah Stewart. We grew up together,"  
"How long are you staying for?" Charlotte asked.  
"I'm only passing through. I'm leaving later today," I told them sadly.  
Rose and the Doctor walked off along the beach while Jack came with me and the girls. We spent the afternoon on the beach and we were catching up on what had happened in the last eight years. I missed stuff out and changed where I'd been traveling to.  
Eventually, they gave me their mobile numbers with a promise to call. I took Jack's hand and with one last glance at the beach we walked back to the TARDIS.  
We all ate pizza the TARDIS provided us and I headed to bed. I took a long shower and got changed into shorts and a tee shirt. I was about to climb into bed when I realized the floor was glowing a bright white light. The light gradually made it's way up my body and I was engulfed in the bright light.

* * *

**Yes the next chapter will be Bad Wolf. **

**I need some help though. What game do you think Perrie should be in? Because I have no idea. It has to be British. Or you can make up a game to put her in and I'll use that. Until I get some help the next chapter won't be up so be warned. You will also get full credit for the game.**

**Story news will be on... **

**twitter: ToriRoseHarper**

**facebook: /ToriWithTooManyFandomsToPutIntoMyName**


	7. Bad Wolf

_**So here's my next the next chapter. I written the ending to this story and the first few chapters of the sequel. **_

_**So here is Bad Wolf! Enjoy...**_

* * *

**Spera's Point Of View.**

The brightness of the light made my head spin and everything went black.

**Big Brother House.**

The Doctor fell out of a cupboard and landed on the ground.

"What is it? What's happening?" He asked looking around in confusion.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it! Why'd they put you in there? They never said you were coming?" A woman with short brown hair rushed to his side.

"What happened? I was-" The Doctor trailed off. Not remembering what he was doing.

"Careful now. Oh! Oh, mind yourself!" She said as the Doctor stood up and stumbled about a bit. "Oh, that's the transmit. It scrambles you head. I was sick for days. All right? I'm Lynda. So, what's your name then, sweetheart?" She asked.

"The Doctor, I think. I was, er. I don't know, what happened? How-" He stopped again. Still not having a clue what was happening.

"You got chosen," The woman said.

"Chosen?" The Doctor asked. "Chosen for what?" He asked warily.

"You're a housemate. You're in the house. Isn't that brilliant?!" She said brightly. Over by a pink TV that showed a picture of a stylized eye a young man in a green t-shirt was not happy.

"That's not fair. We've got eviction in five minutes! I've been here for all nine weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, and then he comes swanning in" He said annoyed.

The dark-skinned young lady, in a pink shirt next to him nodded in agreement. "If they keep changing the rules I'm going to protest, I am. You watch me, I'm going to paint the walls! I'm Crosbie by the way. This is Strood," She said.

"Would the Doctor please come to the Diary Room?" A familiar slightly robotic voice, called through the house. The Doctor walked through a door the first woman pointed to.

It was a small room with nothing but a door, a comfy looking red chair and a camera. The Doctor sat down in the red chair and looked at the camera cautiously.

"You are live on channel forty four thousand. Please do not swear," The same voice said.

The Doctor's eyes widened in realization.

"You've got to be kidding!"

**The Weakest Link.**

Rose opened her eyes and looked around to see herself sitting on a studio of some sort's floor. A dark-skinned man is crouching next to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's all right. It's the transmat. Does your head in. Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?" He asked.

"Rose. But where's the Doctor?" She asked, looking around.

"I'm Rodrick. Just remember do what the android say's. Don't provoke it. The android's word is law," He told her. She looked at him completely lost.

"What do you mean, android? Like a robot?" Rose asked looking around.

A woman -the floor manager Rose decides- call's out instructions. "Positions, everyone! Thank you!"

"Come on, hurry up. Steady, steady," Rodrick said. Helping me to my feet. I stumble a couple of times as he leads me to stand behind a podium.

"I was travelling, with the Doctor, a girl called Spera Black and a man called Captain Jack. They wouldn't just leave me!" Rose said.

"That's enough chat. Positions! Final call! Good Luck!" The Floor manager shouts.

"But I'm not supposed to be here!" Rose protested.

"It says Rose on the podium," Rodrick pointed out. Rose looks around properly for the first time and her eyes widen.

"Hold on, I must be going mad. It can't be. This looks like the..."

"Android activated!" The Floor manager shouted.

"Oh my god, the android. The Anne droid," She muttered.

Anne droid turned around. "Welcome to the Weakest Link!"

**What Not To Wear.**

"Here we go again. We've got our work cut out for us," The first droid said.

"I don't know. He's sort of handsome. Has a good lantern jaw," The second said.

"Lantern jaws are so last year," The firs said.

They look down to see Jack lying on an examination sofa. Next to a clothes rack. He opens his eyes and looks up.

"Sorry, but, nice to meet you, ladies, but where exactly am I?" He asked, looking around the room.

"I'm Trine-e and this is Zu-zana. We're going to give you a brand new image!" The first droid said.

"Oh, hold on, I was with the Doctor- Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked. Looking down at his clothes.

"It's all very twentieth century. Where did you get that denim?" Zu-zana asked.

"A little place in Cardiff. It was called the Top Shop," Jack told them.

"Ah! Design classic!" Zu-zana said brightly.

"But we're going to have to find you some new colours. Maybe get rid of that Oklahoma Farm Boy thing you've got going on," Trine-e told him.

"Just stand still and let the Defabricator work its magic," Zu-Zana said.

"What's a defabricator?" Jack asked warily. A beam ran down him and _all _of his clothes disappeared. "Okay. Defabricator. Does exactly what it says on the tin...Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?"

"Absolutely!" Trine-e and Zu-Zana chorused.

Jack smirked. "Ladies, your viewing figures just went up!"

**Spera's Point of View.**

I groggily opened my eyes and looked around me.

"Are you okay?" I looked to see a middle aged woman crouched over me.

"Er...I think so. Where am I? Who are you?" I asked sitting up, regretting it as my head spun.

"That's the transmat beam. It'll confuse you a bit. You're on the Game Station. I'm Becky, that's Steve, Jacob and Claire," She said pointing to each person. Becky had brown hair cut into a bob, whereas Claire who was closer to my age had long brown hair. Steve created me out a little he had dark hair and bags under his eyes. Jacob had light -ish hair and looked like he was scared of something.

"I was on the TARDIS. Where's Jack, the Doctor and Rose?" I asked. I stood up and it looked like I was in some sort of waiting room. I turned round to see a large red X on the wall.

"This is the Xfactor," I said in disbelief. "I never applied for this,"

"Apply?" Claire scoffed. "Nobody has applied in hundreds of years. You get chosen. The transmat beam takes you from your home. You're chosen at complete random,"

"I wasn't chosen at random," I said. It took me from the TARDIS that was in the time vortex. The Doctor said nothing could do that. Especially not at random. Someone wanted us to be here. So this was where we were. "How many games does this place have running?" I asked.

"About 150 on each floor. Theirs 500 floors - though floor 500 is the transmitting room-. So 499 floors. All with active TV shows in," Jacob told me. My jaw dropped.

"74580 games running. Are you serious?" I asked.

"Of course. Where are you from? Everyone knows this- everybody has to know this," he said.

"Let's say I don't pay my TV license," I said. They all gaped at me.

"You get executed for that," Becky said.

"They'll have to catch me first," I said. You get executed for not paying your TV license, you're forced into playing these games. "What happens if you lose the game?" I asked. I thought I knew the answer, but just checking.

"You get disintegrated. Well in nearly all of them. The fashion one that's nasty. I don't watch it but you get decapitated. Then some of them if you win you get credits like the weakest link. If you win Big Brother then you just get to live," Jacob explained.

I turned to the door and smirked. "Looks like I'm going to win this then,"

**The Big Brother House.**

The Doctor is stood leaning against the door, scanning it.

"I can't open it!" He said frustrated.

"It's got a deadlock seal, ever since Big Brother five hundred and four when they all walked out. You must remember that," Lynda said.

"What about this?" The Doctor asked pointing to an alcove with a picture in it.

"Oh, that's exoglass. You'd need a nuclear bomb to get through," Lynda told him.

"Don't tempt me," He muttered darkly.

"I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda. Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I. She got forcibly evicted because she damaged the camera. Am I popular?" She asked.

"I don't remember," The Doctor said off handedly as he scanned different parts of the room.

"Oh does that mean I'm nothing? Some people get this far just because they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?" Lynda asked disappointed.

"No, you're - you're nice. You're sweet. Everybody thinks you're sweet," The Doctor said quickly. So as not to upset her.

"Oh, is that right? Is that what I am? Oh, no one's ever told me that before. Am I sweet? Really?" She asked. She was starting to annoy the Doctor. He rolled his eyes while she grinned the other way.

"Yeah. Dead sweet," He told her.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"It's a wall. Isn't there supposed to be a garden out there or something?" The Doctor asked pointing to a black wall.

"Don't be daft. No one's got a garden anymore. Who's got a garden? Don't tell me you've got a garden?" She sounded amazed as she said this.

"No, I've just got the TARDIS. I remember!" He said suddenly.

"That's the amnesia! So what happened? Where did they get you?" Lynda asked.

"We'd just left Raxacoricofallapatorius, we were visiting Bon-Oh Margaret Blaine. Then we went to see Rose's mum and boyfriend in London. Then... We were in Texas, we just left Perrie's home town, and she was upset. So went to bed early. Rose, Jack and me. We were together, we were laughing and then there was this light. This white light coming through the walls, and then. And then I woke up here," The Doctor said remembering.

"Yeah, that's the transmat beam. That's how they pick the housemates." Lynda nodded.

"Oh, Lynda with a Y. Sweet little Lynda. It's worse than that. I'm not just a passing traveler. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means, this isn't just a game." The Doctor said. "There's something else going on." The Doctor looks into one of the eye's on the walls, which is a camera. "Well, here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out. I'm going to find my friends, and then I'm going to find you."

**Floor 500.**

"Need a word," Pavale said to the woman.

"Hold on, let me finish this," She said. Typing some controls. Looking at the Weakest Link on her monitor.

"Nineteen, eighteen..."

"Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen. Thank you, people. Transmitting in twelve, eleven, ten..." The Floor manager's voice said.

"But I need to find the Doc-" Rose was cut off.

"Just shut up and play the game," Rodrick snapped.

"Seven, six..."

"All right, then. What the hell. I'm going to play to win!" Rose said, a determined look as she turned to face the front.

"Three, and cue!" The Floor manager said.

"Let's play The Weakest Link. Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?" Anne droid asked, the man.

"Bread," Agorax said quickly.

"Correct. Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?" Anne droid asked, the nervous woman.

"Is it Clavadoe?" Fitch asked.

"No, Pandoff. Rose, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?" the Droid asked.

"100," Rose replied instantly.

"Correct. Rodrick."

"Bank!" Rodrick said quickly.

"Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not the word gland?" Anne Droid asked.

"E," Rodrick replied confidently.

"Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?"

Broff looked like he didn't know. "Er.. Touchdown,?"

"No, _Torchwood_. Agoraz, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the facetious?" Anne Droid asked quickly.

"Vowels," Agorax snapped quickly.

"Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron? Red or White?"

"White," Fitch asked after a moment's hesitation.

"No, red. Rose, in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising' the Grexnik is married to whom?"

**Floor 500**

The monitor now showed Rose laughing. "How should I know?" She asked.

"No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole." Anne Droid's voice said off the camera.

"Why's she laughing?" The woman asked.

"Rodrick: In maths, what is nine squared?"

"Oh, my God. I don't think she knows," The woman said quietly.

"And I've got a housemate who appeared out of nowhere. I told you, it's like the game's running itself." Pavale said, shaking his head.

**What Not to wear.**

"Once we've got an outfit, we can look at the face. Ever thought about cosmetic surgery?" Trine-e asked.

"I've considered it, yeah. A little lift around the eyes. Tighten up the jaw line. What do you think?" Jack asked, looking in the mirror.

Trine-e gave a robotic giggle. "Oh, let's have a bit more ambition. Let's do something _cutting edge," _

**The Weakest Link.**

"So, Rose, what do you actually do?" Anne Droid asked Rose.

"I travel around a bit. Bit of a tourist, I suppose," She shrugged.

"Another way of saying unemployed," Anne Droid said.

"No," Rose said stubbornly.

"Have you got a job?" Anne Droid asked.

"Well, not really, no, but-"

"Then you are unemployed. And yet, you've still got enough money to but peroxide. Why Fitch?" Anne asked.

"Er, I think she got a few of the questions wrong, that's all." Rose said.

"Oh, you'd know all about that," Anne said.

"Well, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch. I'm sorry, that's the game. That's how it works. I had to vote for somebody," Rose said. This was more to Fitch who by this point was in tears.

"Let me try again. It was the lights and everything. I couldn't think," She sobbed.

"In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but it's the votes that count." Anne said.

"I'm sorry. Please. Oh God, help me!" She practically screamed.

"Fitch you are the weakest link. Goodbye!" Rose watched with wide eyes as a barrel comes out of Anne Droids mouth and a beam disintegrates Fitch.

"And we've gone to the adverts. Back in three minutes," The Floor manager's cool voice called.

"What's that? What's just happened?" Rose asked. Completely confused and in shock.

"She was the weakest link, she gets disintegrated. Blasted into atoms," Rodrick shrugged as if it was nothing.

"But I voted for her. Oh, my. This is sick. All of you, you're just sick! I'm not playing this!" Rose said disgusted.

"I'm not playing!" Broff suddenly shouted. "I can't do it. I'm not. Please, somebody let me out of here."

"You are the weakest link." Anne said. Broff ran across the studio and almost made it to the door but Anne Droid is quicker. Her laser beam hit's him and he disintegrates. "Goodbye," She said.

Rodrick turned back to Rose. "Don't try to escape," he said. "It's play or die."

**Big Brother House.**

"Doctor, they said all the housemates must gather on the sofa. You've got to," Lynda said. Looking at the Doctor from her seat on the sofa.

"I'm busy getting out, thanks," The Doctor said, scanning more walls.

"But if you don't obey, then all the housemates get punished," Lynda said nervously.

"Well, maybe I'll be voted out, then," The Doctor said as he sunk into an armchair next to the sofa.

"How stupid are you? You've only just joined. You're not eligible," Strood said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't try anything clever or we all get it in the neck," Lynda told him.

"Big Brother House this is, Davina Droid. Crosbie, Lynda and Strood, you have all been nominated for eviction. And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is...Crosbie!" Davina's voice said exited. The Doctor sighs and leans back in his chair bored.

"I'm sorry! Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry!" Lynda said, hugging Crosbie tightly.

"Oh, it should've been me. Oh, that's not fair, Crosbie love," Strood said as he too hugged Crosbie tightly.

"Crosbie. You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're going to get you!" Davina's voice said.

"I won't forget you." Lynda said. As Crosbie made her way to the white door.

"I'm sorry I stole your soap," Crosbie said.

"I don't mind, honestly." Lynda said.

"Thanks for the food. You're a smashing cook. Bless you." Strood said.

"Crosbie, please leave the Big Brother House." Davina's voice said.

The white door slides open and Crosbie steps into the white corridor between the two white doors.

"Bye, then. Bye, Lynda." Crosbie said.

"Bye," Lynda says tearfully.

"It's only a game show. She'll make a fortune on the outside. Sell her story, release a record, fitness video, all of that. She'll be laughing." The Doctor scoffed.

"What do you mean, on the outside?" Lynda asked.

"Here we go," Strood said. The white door slid closed and the corridor and Crosbie came up on the TV screen. Strood and Lynda ran back to the sofa watching her on the screen.

"What are they waiting for? Why don't they just let her go?" The Doctor asked bored of all this.

"Stop it. It's not funny!" Lynda snapped.

"Eviction in five, four, three, two, one!" Davina said. Crosbie snaps her eyes tightly shut as a beam comes from the ceiling. It hits Crosbie and after a few moments she vanishes in a puff of smoke. The Doctor suddenly leant forward in his chair with wide eye's.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Disintegrator beam," Strood said sadly.

Lynda looked at the Doctor, trying not to cry. "She's been evicted. From life."

**[Floor 500]**

"No one programmed the transmat, no one selected the new contestants. It is exactly like those stories," Pavale said anxiously.

"Oh, don't start that again. I think you need to take a session off." The Woman said, typing something else into the controls.

"Well, I would, if you'd take it with me," he said with a sly grin.

"And don't start that again either," She said, with a slight glare.

"But the rumors go back decades, saying that something's been hidden up here. Underneath the transmissions," Pavale said.

"But the Controller would know. She watches everything," The woman pointed out.

"Maybe she just can't see it. You've got to allow for human error," Pavale protested.

"Well, that's your problem then. I don't think she's been human for years," she said. Looking over at the human woman that had fiber optic filaments coming out of her head and torso.

The controller spoke but her voice was like she wasn't controlling it. "Eighteen, nineteen, twenty. Transmit, transmit, transmit."

**[Big Brother House]**

"Are you insane? You just step right into the disintegrator? Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth dying for?" The Doctor demanded.

"You're talking like we've got a choice!" Lynda exclaimed.

"But I thought you had to apply," The Doctor said.

"Don't be so stupid. That's how they played it centuries back," Strood said angrily.

"You get chosen whether you like it or not. Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant. The transmat beam picks you out at random. And it's nonstop. There are sixty Big Brother houses running all at once," Lynda explained.

"How many? Sixty?" The Doctor asked in disbelief.

"They've had to cut back. It's not what it was," Strood said.

"It's a charnel house! What about the winners? What do they get?" The Doctor asked.

"They get to live," Lynda said.

"Is that it?" The Doctor asked.

"Well isn't that enough?" Lynda asked.

"Rose is out there. She got caught in the transmat. Chances are Perrie and Jack did too. They're contestants. Time I got out. That other contestant, er, Linda with an I. She was forcibly evicted for what?" The Doctor demanded.

"Damage to property," Lynda said.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the cameras. "What, like this?" He asked as all the cameras exploded.

**[What Not To Wear]**

"Stage two, ready and waiting." Zu-Zana said.

"Bring it on girls," Jack grinned. The tennis clothes he was wearing disintegrated.

"And now it's time for the face off!" Trine-E said brightly.

"What does that mean? Do I get to compete with someone else?" Jack asked confused.

"No. Like I said, face off," Trine-E said. She starts the chainsaw on her right hand and Jack looks at it warily.

"I think you'd look good with a dog's head," Zu-Zana said a large pair of scissors start snipping where her left hand should be.

"Or maybe no head at all. That would be so outrageous." Trine-E said, in a thoughtful voice.

"And we could stitch your legs to the middle of your chest." Zu-Zana said. As if measuring different body parts with her eyes.

"Nothing is too extreme. It's to _die _for," Trine-E said brightly. Jack was sure if she had a real mouth she'd be grinning.

"Now, hold on ladies. I don't want to have to shoot either one of you," Jack said putting his hands on his hips.

"But you're unarmed!" Trine-e protested.

"You're naked!" Zu-Zana agreed. Jack's arm moves backwards and when he lifts it he reveals a small hand gun.

"But that's a Compact Laser Deluxe!" Zu-Zana said.

"Where were you hiding that?" Trine-E asked.

"You really don't wanna know," He smirked.

"Give me that accessory!" Trine-E demanded. They both start to move forward but Jack shoots both their heads off in a ball of sparks. He winks at the camera before shooting that out. Quickly he pulls on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt, with a pair of shoes. He shoots the locked door and it slides open.

He crouches down in front of the Defabricator and pulls it apart.

"Compatible systems. Just align the wave signature. Atta boy! Got myself a gun. Well, ladies, the pleasure was all mine. Which is the only thing that matters in the end," He grinned

Without looking back Jack runs out into the deserted corridor and over to the nearest computer. He types in _Spera Black _it searches for a minute before saying 'Floor 52, Xfactor'.

Grinning to himself he runs to start his search.

**[The Weakest Link]**

"You are the weakest link. Goodbye!" Anne droid said, before blasting Colleen into dust.

"Going to the break! Two minutes on the clock. Just a reminder we've got a solar flare activity coming up in ten. Thanks, everyone," The floor manager's voice called loudly.

"Colleen was clever. She banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?" Rose asked Rodrick wide eyed.

"Because I want to keep you in. You're stupid! You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you, so that you get disintegrated and I get a stack load of credits courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation," Roderick said bitterly.

"What do you mean? Who's Bad Wolf?" She asked, fear ran through her. Those two words _again!_

"They're in charge. They run the Game Station," He said as if I was stupid.

"Why are they called Bad Wolf?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. It's just a name. It's like an Old Earth nursery rhyme sort of thing what does it matter?" he asked.

"I keep hearing those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf," she said quietly. Memories flooding back to her.

_"The things you've seen. The darkness. The big Bad Wolf!" Gwyneth said._

_"Attention all personnel. Bad Wolf One descending," Van Statten's helicopter pilot said._

_"Blaidd Drwg," The Doctor said._

_"What does it mean?" Rose asked._

_"Bad Wolf." he'd replied._

_The image of BAD WOLF graffiti'd on the side of the TARDIS. _

_Bad Wolf Channel on Satellite One announcing the Face of Boe was pregnant._

"Different times. Different places. Like it's written all over the Universe," she said. _How had we not noticed this?_

"What are you talking about?" Roderick asked. Looking at her like she was completely mental.

Realization hitting her Rose said. "If the Bad Wolf is in charge of this quiz, then maybe I'm not here by mistake. Someone's been planning this."

**[The Big Brother House]**

"The Doctor, you've broken the House Rules. Big Brother has no choice but to evict you. You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're going to get you!" Davina said. The Doctor walked over to the white door and banged on it.

"That's more like it. Come on, then. Open up!" he said loudly.

"You're mad! It's like you want to die," Lynda said. He ignored her and waited for the door.

"I reckon he's a plant. He was only bought in to stir things up," Strood said.

"The Doctor, please leave the Big Brother house," Davina said as the door slid open the Doctor ran forward.

"Come on then, disintegrate me! Come on. What're you waiting for?" he demanded.

"He is, he's mad. He's bonkers," he heard Lynda mumble but didn't care.

**[Floor 500]**

"Disintegrate me. What are you waiting for?" The Doctor on the monitor in front of Pavale yelled.

"I told you to keep an eye on him, not kill him." The woman said.

"He damaged the property. It's an automatic process," Pavale protested

**[Big Brother House]**

"Eviction in five, four, three, two, one." The machine whirred as it shut down.

"Aha! I knew it! You see, someone brought me into this game. If they'd wanted me dead, they could've transmitted me into a volcano!"

** [Floor 500]**

"What did you do?" The woman asked.

"Nothing!" Pavale protested typing un responsive controls into the key board.

"They want me alive," The Doctor said on the monitor.

"It's like some sort of override," Pavale said, as he gave up trying to fix the issue.

"Maybe security isn't as tight this end. Are you following this? I'm getting out!" The Doctor said.

**[Big Brother House]**

The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the second white door and it opens.

"Come with me," The Doctor offered Lynda and Strood.

"We're not allowed!" Strood protested.

"Stay in there, you've got a fifty-fifty chance of disintegration. Stay with me, I promise I'll get you out alive. Come on!" The Doctor said impatiently.

"No, I can't. I can't." Lynda said shaking her head.

"Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, do you think anyone votes for sweet?" The Doctor asked. Strood shook his head and walked back to the sofas. The Doctor held his hand out to Lynda who took it and they ran out onto a large room the Doctor recognized.

"Hold on. I've been here before. This is Satellite Five. No guards. That makes a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth," The Doctor said, looking around. Before opening another door and walking through.

"No one's called it Satellite Five in ages. It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been Satellite five in about a hundred years," Lynda said.

"A hundred years exactly. It's the yea 0. I was here before, floor 1 3 9. The Satellite was broadcasting news channels back then. Had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy. Gave them a hand, home in time for tea," The Doctor said looking around the large deserted room.

"A hundred years ago? What, you were here a hundred years ago?" Lynda asked in disbelief. Following a step or two behind the Doctor.

"Yep," He replied.

"You're looking good on it," She commented.

"I moisturize. Funny sort of readings. All kinds of energy. The place is humming. It's weird. This goes way beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I think we're the first ever contestants to get outside," Lynda said. Looking around in amazement.

"I had three friends travelling with me. They must've got caught in the same transmat. Where would they be?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. They could've been allocated anywhere. There's thousands of different games," Lynda shrugged.

"Like what?" The Doctor asked.

"Well there's sixteen Big Brother houses. There's a different house behind each of those doors. And then beyond that, there's all sorts of shows. It's nonstop. There's Call My Bluff, with real guns. Countdown, where you've got thirty seconds to stop the bomb going off. Ground Force, which is a nasty one. You get turned into compost. Er, Wipeout, speaks for itself. Oh, and Stars In Their Eyes. Literally, stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded." Lynda counted them off on her fingers.

"And you watch this stuff?" The Doctor asked in disgust.

"Everyone does. How come you don't?" Lynda asked.

"Never paid for my license," He shrugged. Lynda's eye's widened and she gasped.

"Oh my God! You get executed for that." She said.

"Let them try," The Doctor said off handedly.

"You keep saying things that don't make sense. Who are you though? Doctor, really?" Lynda asked, her voice showed concern now.

"It doesn't matter," He said, hoping that would be the end of it but...

"Well it does to me. I've just put my life in your hands," She said.

"I'm just a traveler, wandering past. Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life," He said. Knowing if Rose, Jack or Perrie were there they would laugh.

"So, if we get out of here, what're you going to do? Just wander off again?" She asked.

"Fast as I can," The Doctor nodded.

"So I could come with you?" Lynda asked hopefully.

"Maybe you could." He replies.

"I wouldn't get in the way?" She asked.

"I wouldn't mind if you did. Not a bad idea, Lynda with a Y. But first of all, we've got to concentrate on the getting out. And to do that, you've got to know your enemy. Who's controlling it? Who's in charge of the satellite now?" The Doctor questioned.

"Hold on," Lynda said. She walked to the wall and flicked a switch. It lights up a large sign that made the Doctor's eyes widen.

"Your lords and masters." She scoffed.

_Bad Wolf Corporation._

**[Floor 500]**

Pavale and the anonymous woman watch the whole thing between the Doctor and Lynda on the monitor.

"Okay, you win. The Controller's got to handle this. Archive makes a record of all the transmat activities. Find out how they got on board. Archive Six. Controller, we have a problem," Pavale said.

"Continue working," The Controller said blankly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. We have contestants outside of the games, but the alarms haven't gone off." Pavale told her annoyed.

"No security. The games continue," She said.

"But we can't just let them wander," Pavale protested.

"They are no one. They are no one," The Controller said.

The woman put her hand on the door knob and the Controller stiffened in pain.

"I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Archive Six is out of bounds," Controller said.

"But I need to check the transmat log," The woman said.

"Archive Six is out of bounds. No one may enter Archive Six. Return to work. Return to work. Inform all staff, solar flares in delta point seven. Nineteen, twenty.

**Spera's Point of View.**

"Next up. Black, Spera," The floor manager shouted. I stood up and shrugged.

"Let's find out what's going on then shall we!" I said as I walked into the designated room. I laughed at the sight in front of me. Four droids said behind a table, each with name placks in front of them.

_Louis-Droid. Sharron-Droid. Simon-Droid. Nichole-Droid._

"What's your name and how old are you?" Louis-Droid asked.

"My name is Spera Black and I'm 19," I said. "Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Of course," Nichole-Droid said brightly.

"Who runs all these games?" I asked.

Before they answered the other door- the one I didn't come through- burst open and I grinned at who stood there.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sharron-Droid demanded. It lifted its arm to reveal a laser pistol but Jack was quicker. He fired his own gun and blasted all four heads off the droids. I ran up to Jack and hugged him tightly.

"You took your time," I said.

"Better late than never," He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "C'mon we've gotta find the others," He said.

"Two seconds," I said. He looked at me curiously as I ran over to the droids and dis-attached all of their guns. I threw two of the lasers at him and he shoved them in the waist band of his jeans. I grabbed the other two, one in each hand. "Now let's go," I said.

"What are you doing?" The floor manager asked. Running into the room.

"We're shutting this place down," Jack said.

I held up the two guns I had and smirked. "You gotta problem with that?" I asked. His eyes widened as he looked at the four broken droids and back at us then shook his head vigorously. I grinned and ran out the door Jack behind me.

We ran out into the deserted corridor and into the lift.

"What is that thing?" I ask as he presses buttons on his wrist computer thing.

"Vortex Manipulator. I got it when I was a time agent. I should be able to track the Doctor. - Two hearts, that's him. Which floor?" he said.

"Where is he?" I ask as Jack presses a button on the lift.

"Floor 56," He told me as the lift went down.

**[The Weakest Link]**

Agorax screamed as the disintegrator beam hits him.

"That leaves Rose and Rodrick. You're going head to head. Let's play The Weakest Link." Anne Droid said. The lights all flashed brightly.

Roderick smirked at Rose. "Right, that's the end of tactical voting. You're on your own now."

**[Spera's Point of View]**

The lift jolted to a stop and we ran out.

"There he is," I said as we spotted the Doctor with some woman looking down at a distorted planet earth.

"Hey, handsome. Good to see you? Any sign of Rose?" Jack asked as we got nearer. I threw my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. I pulled away and he looked me up and down searching for injuries.

**_Are you okay? _**His voice asked me and I nodded. He glanced at the guns we had but didn't comment.

"Can't you track her down?" The Doctor asked.

"She must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded," Jack said shaking his head.

"If I can just get inside this computer. She's got to be here somewhere." The Doctor said. Fiddling with the controls on the computer.

"Well, you'd better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending." Jack said.

"Do you think I don't know that?" The Doctor snapped at the same time I said "No shit Sherlock!"

Jack hands his Votex manipulator to the Doctor. "There you go, patch that in. It's programmed to find her. It's how I found Perrie,"

"Thanks," The Doctor said. Jack turned his attention to Lynda.

"Hey, there," Jack grinned.

"Hello," Lynda replied with a slight blush.

"Captain Jack Harkness," He said holding out his hand.

"Lynda Moss," She said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss," He said with a wink. She blushed and I rolled his eyes.

"Do you mind flirting outside?" The Doctor asked.

"I was just saying hello!" Jack protested.

"For you that's flirting," I pointed out.

"I'm not complaining," Lynda said.

"Muchas gracias," Jack grinned. Just when I didn't think she couldn't blush more.

"I'm Perrie, by the way. Perrie Black," I said to Lynda. She grinned at me and I smiled back.

"It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense," The Doctor said hitting the top of the computer in frustration. The Doctor hands me the vortex manipulator and kicks the console, effectively loosening the front plate, which Jack quickly takes off.

"This place should be a basic broadcaster, but the systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just a television. This station's transmitting something else," The Doctor said looking at the console.

"Like what?" I asked. Not particularly wanting to know.

He glared up at the words Bad Wolf, and said bitterly. "I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulated my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Rose is stuck inside it,"

**[The Weakest Link]**

"Rose, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?" Anne Droid asked.

"Is it York?" Rose asked unsure.

"No, the correct answer is Sheffield,"

**[Observation deck]**

"Found her!" The Doctor said. "Floor four oh seven," He said reading it off the screen.

Lynda's face paled. "Oh, my God. She's with the Anne Droid. You've got to get her out of there," She said.

**[The Weakest Link]**

"Rodrick, in literature, the author of Lucky was Jackie who?" Anne Droid asked.

"Stewart," Rodrick said quickly.

"No, the correct answer is Collins. Rose, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?"

"Boe! The Face of Boe!" She shouted. There was a stunned silence and for a minute she thought she'd gotten it wrong.

"That is the correct answer."

**[Lift]**

"Come on! Come on!" The Doctor bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet.

**[The Weakest Link]**

"Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?" Anne Droid asked.

"Hoshbin Frane," Rodrick replied.

"That is the correct answer. Rose, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?" Anne asked.

"Er, is it Mars?" Rose asked.

"No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?"

"Would that be a goffle?" Rodrick asked unsure.

"No, the correct answer is paab. Rose in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?" Anne Droid asked.

"Shoes?"

"No, the correct answer is hats,"

**Spera's Point of View.**

**[Floor 407] **

"Game Room Six, which one is it?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"Over here!" Lynda shouted.

"Stand back, let me blast it open." Jack said holding up his Defabricator gun.

"You can't. It's made of Hydra combination," The Doctor said shaking his head.

**[The Weakest Link]**

The screen read it as there last question and Rose kept glancing nervously at the door.

"Rose, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?" Anne Droid asked.

"Reykjavik?" Rose asked. Dread filled her. Rodrick got two right. She only go tone right.

"Oh my God! I've done it! You've lost!" Rodrick shouted gleefully. Jumping up and down laughing. Rose just shook her head vigorously.

**Spera's Point of View.**

**[Floor 407] **

"Come on. Come on. Come on." He muttered. His sonic buzzing as the locks clicked.

**[The Weakest Link]**

"But I'm not meant to be here. I need to find the Doctor, he's got to be here somewhere. He's always here! He wouldn't just leave me!" Rose protested. Shaking her head vigorously. A couple of tears threatening to fall.

"Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with 1,600 credits," Anne Droid said.

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much!" He said happily.

"This game is illegal. I'm telling you to stop!" Rose shouted.

The slid open.

"Rose! Stop this game!" The Doctor Shouted.

"Rose, you leave this life with nothing," Anne Droid said. Pointing the gun at Rose.

"No! Stop the Game!" I yelled, both my guns pointed at Anne Droid ready to fire.

At the same time Jack yelled "Stop this game!"

"I order you to stop this game!" The Doctor said. He didn't raise his voice but I was sure it would have made an army back away.

"You are the weakest link," Anne Droid said.

We all ran forward.

"Look out for the Anne Droid, its armed!" Rose shouted as she ran forward. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The Droids blast hit Rose right between her shoulders, she screamed as her body dissolved to a pile of ashes.

I tried to run forward but Jack grabbed me round the waist holding my back. Giving me a look saying don't do anything stupid. I nodded and turned to the droid.

The Doctor fell to his knees next to the pile of ashes.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jack demanded.

"Back off!" I yelled, pointing my gun at the floor manager who tried to take a step closer to me.

"I need security and I need it here right now! It's this lot." The Floor manager said through an earpiece.

"Don't you touch her!" Jack shouted as a guard grabbed me from behind, making me scream in shock. He grabbed my two guns and threw them to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Jack and I yelled as another guard grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"Sir, put down the gun or I'll have to shoot," A guard shouted at Jack.

"You killed her! Your stupid fucking game show killed her!" I screamed. Trying to escape the guard. He twisted my arm up my back and I felt the cold metal of handcuffs behind my back.

"Ma'am, I'm arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate," He said as he pushed me out the door. I heard loud music play and I realized everything that happened had just been broadcasted to the world.

We were pushed into a lift and none of us said anything as the armed guards pressed the button 497.

We were pulled out the lift and shoved into a cell with barred doors and the guards roughly uncuffed me, before running their hands over me as they frisked me. I bit my lip to stop me whimpering and remembered what the Doctor said about taking deep breaths. Jack grabbed my arm pulling me into his side and he wrapped an arm round my waist firmly keeping me in place.

"Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir?" The guard asked holding up the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"Just leave him alone," Lynda protested.

"I'm asking him. Sir? Can you tell us who you are?" The guard asked.

Mug shots are taken of all of us and profiles.

"You will be taken from this place to the Luna Penal Colony, there to be held without trial. You may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood?" The guard asked. I scoffedof course they were running a place like this there was no way in hell they'd have a fair legal system, and when he looked at me I just glared at him.

**_On my signal. We get out of here. Take out the guards. Shoot them -whatever! _**The Doctor's voice said into my head.

The guard outside unlocks the cell and lets his colleague out.

"Let's do it," The Doctor said darkly.

"Hey. Mister Guard." I said stepping forward. The first guard stopped and turned around facing me. He wasn't much taller than me and I grinned. Swinging my arm back I punched him square on the jaw. He stumbled back and I punched him again. I grabbed my two guns from him. I placed my left foot on his chest right below his throat and gently pressed my toe on his windpipe. I glanced over to Jack knock the other guard unconscious. I watched the Doctor take his sonic screwdriver from the other guard and Jack took his three guns, while Lynda took the guards gun. Jack looked at me then the guard and smirked.

I crouched down and looked at the guard.

"Where are the people in charge?" I asked sweetly.

"F-floor 500," He gasped. I smirked standing back up. I lifted my foot away from his windpipe and turned away. He tried to grab my ankle but I stamped my foot on his face. Feeling his nose crunch under my foot and knocking him out.

"Floor 500," I said simply.

The Doctor led the way to the lift. Quickly slamming his finger on 500.

**[Floor 500]**

"Oh my God. Now we're in trouble," Pavale said watching the CCTV from floor 497. He slammed his hand on the button and the alarm blared.

"Clear the floor! Their on their way up here. Armed!" He shouted.

"This is an emergency! You've got to close the lift!" The woman said desperately.

"All staff are reminded that solar flares commence in delta point two," Controller said. Her voice sounded automated.

"Never mind solar flares, he's going to kill you!" Pavale said, turning to the lift as it dinged open.

**Spera's Point of View.**

As the lift doors slid open we must have looked like something out of an action movie. Guns loaded stepping out the lift we walked to the controllers.

"Okay, move away from the desk! Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear. Stand to the side and stay there!" Jack demanded pointing his gun at the people at the desks, I did the same.

"Who'd in charge of this place?" The Doctor asked.

"Nineteen, eighteen." The Controller said.

"This Satellite's more than a game station," The Doctor said.

"Seventy nine, eighty." The Controller said.

"Who killed Rose Tyler?" The Doctor demanded.

"All staff are reminded that solar flares-"

"I WANT AN ANSWER!" The Doctor yelled and I jumped slightly.

"She can't reply-" Pavale said. I pointed both my guns at him while Jack, the Doctor and Lynda did the same. "Don't shoot!" He protested.

"Oh don't be so thick. Like I was ever going to shoot!" The Doctor said throwing his gun at Pavale. Then turned to Jack. "Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits," The Doctor instructed.

"Yes, sir," Jack nodded running back to the life.

"You what were you saying?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay, so shoot me. Why can't she answer?" The Doctor asked.

"She's er. Can I put this down?" He asked, looking at the gun in his hands.

"If you want. Just hurry up!" I snapped at him.

"Thanks." He said throwing the gun down on the table, "Sorry. The Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of the staff so she doesn't recognize your existence," Pavale explained.

I looked up at her "What's her name?" I asked sadly.

"I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known," Pavale said.

"Door's sealed. We should be safe for ten minutes," Jack said coming back next to me.

"Keep an eye on them," The Doctor muttered.

"But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station. I think you're right. I've kept a log. Unauthorized transmits, encrypted signals, it's been going on for years," Pavale said.

"Show me," The Doctor said.

I walked over to Archive Six and tried open it.

"You're not allowed in there. Archive Six is out of bounds!" The woman shouted. Jack turned around and glared at her.

"Do we look like the out of bounds kinda people?" He asked. I opened the door and laughed. I pulled the key out from down my top pushing it open.

"What the hell?" Jack asked as he pressed the controls.

I grinned and walked back out of the door back to floor 500.

"If you're not holding us hostage then open the door and let us out. The staff are terrified," I heard the woman say.

"That's the same staff who _murder_ thousands of contestants every day?" The Doctor verified.

"That's not our fault. We're just doing our jobs!" She protested. I glared at her as the Doctor snapped.

"And with that sentence you just lost the right to even talk to me. Now back off!" He yelled at the woman.

All the power in the room dropped.

"That's the solar flares. They interfere with the signal, so this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal." Pavale said.

"Doctor," I spun round to see it was the controller that had spoken.

"Doctor?" The woman asked confused.

"Whatever it is, you can wait," he snapped at her. Having not heard the controller.

"Doctor? Doctor? Where's the Doctor?" The Controller asked. This time he did hear her.

"I'm here," The Doctor said moving closer. I stepped up behind him.

"Can't see. I'm blind. So blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers, but I saw you," The Controller said.

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked.

"Solar flares hiding me. They can't hear me. My masters, they always listen but they can't hear me now the sun, the sun is so bright," The Controller said. Her voice was distant.

"Who are your masters?" The Doctor asked.

"They wired my head. The name's forbidden, they control my thoughts. My masters. My masters, I had to be careful. They monitor transmissions but they don't watch the programs. I could hide you inside the games. Knew that you would find me," She said.

"My friend died inside your games," The Doctor spat.

"Doesn't matter," She said.

"Don't you dare tell me that!" The Doctor roared.

"They've been hiding. My masters hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth so, so, so may years. Always been there, guiding humanity, hundreds and hundreds of years," She said.

"Who are they?" The Doctor demanded.

"They wait and plan and grow in numbers. They're strong now. So strong, my masters." She said.

"Who are they?" The Doctor demanded again.

"But speak of you, my masters, they fear the Doctor," She said.

"Tell me, who are they?" He asked. She opened her mouth but that was when the power came back on.

"Twenty one, twenty two," She said absently.

"When is the next solar flare?" He asked.

"Two years' time," Pavale said.

"Fat lot of good that is," He muttered.

"We found the TARDIS," I said. He looked slightly happier at this but then shook his head.

"We're not leaving now," He said.

"No, but the TARDIS worked it out. You'll want to watch this. Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?" Jack asked gesturing to the middle of the room.

"I just want to go home," She said tearfully.

"It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can? Everybody watching? Okay. Three, two, one." Jack fired a disintegrator at her. She vanished in a puff of smoke. My eyes widened.

"But you killed her!" The Doctor said horrified.

"Oh, do you think?" Jack asked. With a smirk he flicked a switch and fired the gun again. Lynda stood in the same spot looking slightly shaken up.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system," Jack said. I grinned realizing what he meant.

"People don't get killed in the games. They get transported across space. Doctor, Jack. Rose is still alive!" I said gleefully. I hugged the Doctor and pulled Jack into a group hug as the mood has lifted immensely.

**[Spaceship]**

A familiar rhythmic hum buzzes. Rose groans as she sits up clutching her head. She looks up to come face to face with a circular blue eye piece. She stands up at tries to run.

"No, it can't be. You're dead. I saw you die!" She protested, she tries to run through the door but a black sink plunger blocks her path.

**Spera's Point of View**

**[Floor 500]**

"She's out there somewhere," The Doctor grinned.

"Doctor. Coordinates five point six point one." The controller said.

The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't, the solar flares gone. They'll hear you!" He protested but she ignored him.

"Point 4 3 4. No, my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma 7 7," The Controller said before she screams and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"They took her," I said sadly.

**[Spaceship]**

"Oh, my masters, you can kill me, for I have brought your destruction!" The Controller said. She grinned for what was probably the first time in her life as a blue gun hits her.

**[Floor 500]**

"Look, use that. It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions," Pavale said handing Jack a black book.

"Nice, thanks. Captain Jack Harkness, by the way," Jack said holding out his free hand.

"I'm Dacitch Pavale," He said shaking Jack's hand.

"Nice to meet you Davitch Pavale," Jack said with a flirturous grin. I rolled my eyes at him, he saw and winked at me.

"There's a time and a place," The Doctor said.

"Are you saying this entire set up's been a disguise all along?" The woman asked.

"Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game, controlling the human race from behind the scenes for generations," The Doctor said.

"Click on this. The transmat delivers to that point, right on the edge of the solar system," Jack said.

"There's nothing there," The woman said, shaking her head.

"It looks like nothing because that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission there's another signal." The Doctor said. Typing something into the keyboard.

"Doing what?" Pavale asked.

"Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, and scanner. There's something sitting right on top of planet Earth, but it's completely invisible. If I cancel the signal," He pressed enter on the keyboards and a large spaceship appears on a holo-viewscreen. He zoomed out to reveal many ore of them.

"That's impossible." Jack said. "I know those ships. They were destroyed." He stared at them wide eyed in horror.

"Obviously, they survived," The Doctor said. _Daleks._ I thought bitterly. Jack and Rose had told me all I knew but the Doctor refused to talk about them

"Who did? Who are they?" Lynda asked, looking confused and scared at their reactions.

"Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them," He said. His voice bitterly full of hate.

"Half a million what?" Pavale asked cautiously.

The Doctor glared at the ships and said one word. "Daleks."

**[Spaceship]**

"Alert. Alert. We are detected!" The first Dalek cried.

"It is the Doctor. He has located us. Open communications channel." The Second Dalek said.

"The female will stand. Stand!" The first Dalek cried.

A holo-viewscreen appears into view with Floor 500 on it.

**Spera's Point of View.**

**[Floor 500]**

"I will talk to the Doctor!" The Dalek on the screen demanded.

"Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!" The Doctor said waving at the screen.

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene." The Dalek said.

"Oh, really? Why's that, then?" The Doctor asked.

"We have your associate," The second Dalek said.

"You will obey or she will be exterminated!" The first Dalek said.

"No," The Doctor said. We all stared at him in shock.

"Explain yourself," The first Dalek said.

"I said no." The Doctor said.

"What is the meaning of this negative?" The Dalek asked confused.

"It means no," The Doctor said.

"But she will be destroyed." The Dalek said. My eyes widened as the Daleks gun moved threateningly.

"No!" The Doctor repeated firmly. "Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet. And then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!" The Doctor said fiercely and I couldn't help but smile.

"But you have no weapons, no defenses, and no plan." The Dalek said.

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death. Rose?" The Doctor said turning to the blonde.

"Yes Doctor?" She asked with a grin.

"I'm coming to get you!" He said. Before cutting the transmission with his sonic screwdriver. I turned to the Doctor and Jack.

"Let's do this!" I said with a grin.

Jack smirked. "See y'all in hell!"

**Spera's Point Of View.**

The brightness of the light made my head spin and everything went black.

**Big Brother House.**

The Doctor fell out of a cupboard and landed on the ground.

"What is it? What's happening?" He asked looking around in confusion.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it! Why'd they put you in there? They never said you were coming?" A woman with short brown hair rushed to his side.

"What happened? I was-" The Doctor trailed off. Not remembering what he was doing.

"Careful now. Oh! Oh, mind yourself!" She said as the Doctor stood up and stumbled about a bit. "Oh, that's the transmit. It scrambles you head. I was sick for days. All right? I'm Lynda. So, what's your name then, sweetheart?" She asked.

"The Doctor, I think. I was, er. I don't know, what happened? How-" He stopped again. Still not having a clue what was happening.

"You got chosen," The woman said.

"Chosen?" The Doctor asked. "Chosen for what?" He asked warily.

"You're a housemate. You're in the house. Isn't that brilliant?!" She said brightly. Over by a pink TV that showed a picture of a stylized eye a young man in a green t-shirt was not happy.

"That's not fair. We've got eviction in five minutes! I've been here for all nine weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, and then he comes swanning in" He said annoyed.

The dark-skinned young lady, in a pink shirt next to him nodded in agreement. "If they keep changing the rules I'm going to protest, I am. You watch me, I'm going to paint the walls! I'm Crosbie by the way. This is Strood," She said.

"Would the Doctor please come to the Diary Room?" A familiar slightly robotic voice, called through the house. The Doctor walked through a door the first woman pointed to.

It was a small room with nothing but a door, a comfy looking red chair and a camera. The Doctor sat down in the red chair and looked at the camera cautiously.

"You are live on channel forty four thousand. Please do not swear," The same voice said.

The Doctor's eyes widened in realization.

"You've got to be kidding!"

**The Weakest Link.**

Rose opened her eyes and looked around to see herself sitting on a studio of some sort's floor. A dark-skinned man is crouching next to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's all right. It's the transmat. Does your head in. Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?" He asked.

"Rose. But where's the Doctor?" She asked, looking around.

"I'm Rodrick. Just remember do what the android say's. Don't provoke it. The android's word is law," He told her. She looked at him completely lost.

"What do you mean, android? Like a robot?" Rose asked looking around.

A woman -the floor manager Rose decides- call's out instructions. "Positions, everyone! Thank you!"

"Come on, hurry up. Steady, steady," Rodrick said. Helping me to my feet. I stumble a couple of times as he leads me to stand behind a podium.

"I was travelling, with the Doctor, a girl called Spera Black and a man called Captain Jack. They wouldn't just leave me!" Rose said.

"That's enough chat. Positions! Final call! Good Luck!" The Floor manager shouts.

"But I'm not supposed to be here!" Rose protested.

"It says Rose on the podium," Rodrick pointed out. Rose looks around properly for the first time and her eyes widen.

"Hold on, I must be going mad. It can't be. This looks like the..."

"Android activated!" The Floor manager shouted.

"Oh my god, the android. The Anne droid," She muttered.

Anne droid turned around. "Welcome to the Weakest Link!"

**What Not To Wear.**

"Here we go again. We've got our work cut out for us," The first droid said.

"I don't know. He's sort of handsome. Has a good lantern jaw," The second said.

"Lantern jaws are so last year," The firs said.

They look down to see Jack lying on an examination sofa. Next to a clothes rack. He opens his eyes and looks up.

"Sorry, but, nice to meet you, ladies, but where exactly am I?" He asked, looking around the room.

"I'm Trine-e and this is Zu-zana. We're going to give you a brand new image!" The first droid said.

"Oh, hold on, I was with the Doctor- Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked. Looking down at his clothes.

"It's all very twentieth century. Where did you get that denim?" Zu-zana asked.

"A little place in Cardiff. It was called the Top Shop," Jack told them.

"Ah! Design classic!" Zu-zana said brightly.

"But we're going to have to find you some new colours. Maybe get rid of that Oklahoma Farm Boy thing you've got going on," Trine-e told him.

"Just stand still and let the Defabricator work its magic," Zu-Zana said.

"What's a defabricator?" Jack asked warily. A beam ran down him and _all _of his clothes disappeared. "Okay. Defabricator. Does exactly what it says on the tin...Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?"

"Absolutely!" Trine-e and Zu-Zana chorused.

Jack smirked. "Ladies, your viewing figures just went up!"

**Spera's Point of View.**

I groggily opened my eyes and looked around me.

"Are you okay?" I looked to see a middle aged woman crouched over me.

"Er...I think so. Where am I? Who are you?" I asked sitting up, regretting it as my head spun.

"That's the transmat beam. It'll confuse you a bit. You're on the Game Station. I'm Becky, that's Steve, Jacob and Claire," She said pointing to each person. Becky had brown hair cut into a bob, whereas Claire who was closer to my age had long brown hair. Steve created me out a little he had dark hair and bags under his eyes. Jacob had light -ish hair and looked like he was scared of something.

"I was on the TARDIS. Where's Jack, the Doctor and Rose?" I asked. I stood up and it looked like I was in some sort of waiting room. I turned round to see a large red X on the wall.

"This is the Xfactor," I said in disbelief. "I never applied for this,"

"Apply?" Claire scoffed. "Nobody has applied in hundreds of years. You get chosen. The transmat beam takes you from your home. You're chosen at complete random,"

"I wasn't chosen at random," I said. It took me from the TARDIS that was in the time vortex. The Doctor said nothing could do that. Especially not at random. Someone wanted us to be here. So this was where we were. "How many games does this place have running?" I asked.

"About 150 on each floor. Theirs 500 floors - though floor 500 is the transmitting room-. So 499 floors. All with active TV shows in," Jacob told me. My jaw dropped.

"74580 games running. Are you serious?" I asked.

"Of course. Where are you from? Everyone knows this- everybody has to know this," he said.

"Let's say I don't pay my TV license," I said. They all gaped at me.

"You get executed for that," Becky said.

"They'll have to catch me first," I said. You get executed for not paying your TV license, you're forced into playing these games. "What happens if you lose the game?" I asked. I thought I knew the answer, but just checking.

"You get disintegrated. Well in nearly all of them. The fashion one that's nasty. I don't watch it but you get decapitated. Then some of them if you win you get credits like the weakest link. If you win Big Brother then you just get to live," Jacob explained.

I turned to the door and smirked. "Looks like I'm going to win this then,"

**The Big Brother House.**

The Doctor is stood leaning against the door, scanning it.

"I can't open it!" He said frustrated.

"It's got a deadlock seal, ever since Big Brother five hundred and four when they all walked out. You must remember that," Lynda said.

"What about this?" The Doctor asked pointing to an alcove with a picture in it.

"Oh, that's exoglass. You'd need a nuclear bomb to get through," Lynda told him.

"Don't tempt me," He muttered darkly.

"I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda. Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I. She got forcibly evicted because she damaged the camera. Am I popular?" She asked.

"I don't remember," The Doctor said off handedly as he scanned different parts of the room.

"Oh does that mean I'm nothing? Some people get this far just because they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?" Lynda asked disappointed.

"No, you're - you're nice. You're sweet. Everybody thinks you're sweet," The Doctor said quickly. So as not to upset her.

"Oh, is that right? Is that what I am? Oh, no one's ever told me that before. Am I sweet? Really?" She asked. She was starting to annoy the Doctor. He rolled his eyes while she grinned the other way.

"Yeah. Dead sweet," He told her.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"It's a wall. Isn't there supposed to be a garden out there or something?" The Doctor asked pointing to a black wall.

"Don't be daft. No one's got a garden anymore. Who's got a garden? Don't tell me you've got a garden?" She sounded amazed as she said this.

"No, I've just got the TARDIS. I remember!" He said suddenly.

"That's the amnesia! So what happened? Where did they get you?" Lynda asked.

"We'd just left Raxacoricofallapatorius, we were visiting Bon-Oh Margaret Blaine. Then we went to see Rose's mum and boyfriend in London. Then... We were in Texas, we just left Perrie's home town, and she was upset. So went to bed early. Rose, Jack and me. We were together, we were laughing and then there was this light. This white light coming through the walls, and then. And then I woke up here," The Doctor said remembering.

"Yeah, that's the transmat beam. That's how they pick the housemates." Lynda nodded.

"Oh, Lynda with a Y. Sweet little Lynda. It's worse than that. I'm not just a passing traveler. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means, this isn't just a game." The Doctor said. "There's something else going on." The Doctor looks into one of the eye's on the walls, which is a camera. "Well, here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out. I'm going to find my friends, and then I'm going to find you."

**Floor 500.**

"Need a word," Pavale said to the woman.

"Hold on, let me finish this," She said. Typing some controls. Looking at the Weakest Link on her monitor.

"Nineteen, eighteen..."

"Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen. Thank you, people. Transmitting in twelve, eleven, ten..." The Floor manager's voice said.

"But I need to find the Doc-" Rose was cut off.

"Just shut up and play the game," Rodrick snapped.

"Seven, six..."

"All right, then. What the hell. I'm going to play to win!" Rose said, a determined look as she turned to face the front.

"Three, and cue!" The Floor manager said.

"Let's play The Weakest Link. Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?" Anne droid asked, the man.

"Bread," Agorax said quickly.

"Correct. Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?" Anne droid asked, the nervous woman.

"Is it Clavadoe?" Fitch asked.

"No, Pandoff. Rose, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?" the Droid asked.

"100," Rose replied instantly.

"Correct. Rodrick."

"Bank!" Rodrick said quickly.

"Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not the word gland?" Anne Droid asked.

"E," Rodrick replied confidently.

"Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?"

Broff looked like he didn't know. "Er.. Touchdown,?"

"No, _Torchwood_. Agoraz, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the facetious?" Anne Droid asked quickly.

"Vowels," Agorax snapped quickly.

"Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron? Red or White?"

"White," Fitch asked after a moment's hesitation.

"No, red. Rose, in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising' the Grexnik is married to whom?"

**Floor 500**

The monitor now showed Rose laughing. "How should I know?" She asked.

"No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole." Anne Droid's voice said off the camera.

"Why's she laughing?" The woman asked.

"Rodrick: In maths, what is nine squared?"

"Oh, my God. I don't think she knows," The woman said quietly.

"And I've got a housemate who appeared out of nowhere. I told you, it's like the game's running itself." Pavale said, shaking his head.

**What Not to wear.**

"Once we've got an outfit, we can look at the face. Ever thought about cosmetic surgery?" Trine-e asked.

"I've considered it, yeah. A little lift around the eyes. Tighten up the jaw line. What do you think?" Jack asked, looking in the mirror.

Trine-e gave a robotic giggle. "Oh, let's have a bit more ambition. Let's do something _cutting edge," _

**The Weakest Link.**

"So, Rose, what do you actually do?" Anne Droid asked Rose.

"I travel around a bit. Bit of a tourist, I suppose," She shrugged.

"Another way of saying unemployed," Anne Droid said.

"No," Rose said stubbornly.

"Have you got a job?" Anne Droid asked.

"Well, not really, no, but-"

"Then you are unemployed. And yet, you've still got enough money to but peroxide. Why Fitch?" Anne asked.

"Er, I think she got a few of the questions wrong, that's all." Rose said.

"Oh, you'd know all about that," Anne said.

"Well, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch. I'm sorry, that's the game. That's how it works. I had to vote for somebody," Rose said. This was more to Fitch who by this point was in tears.

"Let me try again. It was the lights and everything. I couldn't think," She sobbed.

"In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but it's the votes that count." Anne said.

"I'm sorry. Please. Oh God, help me!" She practically screamed.

"Fitch you are the weakest link. Goodbye!" Rose watched with wide eyes as a barrel comes out of Anne Droids mouth and a beam disintegrates Fitch.

"And we've gone to the adverts. Back in three minutes," The Floor manager's cool voice called.

"What's that? What's just happened?" Rose asked. Completely confused and in shock.

"She was the weakest link, she gets disintegrated. Blasted into atoms," Rodrick shrugged as if it was nothing.

"But I voted for her. Oh, my. This is sick. All of you, you're just sick! I'm not playing this!" Rose said disgusted.

"I'm not playing!" Broff suddenly shouted. "I can't do it. I'm not. Please, somebody let me out of here."

"You are the weakest link." Anne said. Broff ran across the studio and almost made it to the door but Anne Droid is quicker. Her laser beam hit's him and he disintegrates. "Goodbye," She said.

Rodrick turned back to Rose. "Don't try to escape," he said. "It's play or die."

**Big Brother House.**

"Doctor, they said all the housemates must gather on the sofa. You've got to," Lynda said. Looking at the Doctor from her seat on the sofa.

"I'm busy getting out, thanks," The Doctor said, scanning more walls.

"But if you don't obey, then all the housemates get punished," Lynda said nervously.

"Well, maybe I'll be voted out, then," The Doctor said as he sunk into an armchair next to the sofa.

"How stupid are you? You've only just joined. You're not eligible," Strood said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't try anything clever or we all get it in the neck," Lynda told him.

"Big Brother House this is, Davina Droid. Crosbie, Lynda and Strood, you have all been nominated for eviction. And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is...Crosbie!" Davina's voice said exited. The Doctor sighs and leans back in his chair bored.

"I'm sorry! Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry!" Lynda said, hugging Crosbie tightly.

"Oh, it should've been me. Oh, that's not fair, Crosbie love," Strood said as he too hugged Crosbie tightly.

"Crosbie. You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're going to get you!" Davina's voice said.

"I won't forget you." Lynda said. As Crosbie made her way to the white door.

"I'm sorry I stole your soap," Crosbie said.

"I don't mind, honestly." Lynda said.

"Thanks for the food. You're a smashing cook. Bless you." Strood said.

"Crosbie, please leave the Big Brother House." Davina's voice said.

The white door slides open and Crosbie steps into the white corridor between the two white doors.

"Bye, then. Bye, Lynda." Crosbie said.

"Bye," Lynda says tearfully.

"It's only a game show. She'll make a fortune on the outside. Sell her story, release a record, fitness video, all of that. She'll be laughing." The Doctor scoffed.

"What do you mean, on the outside?" Lynda asked.

"Here we go," Strood said. The white door slid closed and the corridor and Crosbie came up on the TV screen. Strood and Lynda ran back to the sofa watching her on the screen.

"What are they waiting for? Why don't they just let her go?" The Doctor asked bored of all this.

"Stop it. It's not funny!" Lynda snapped.

"Eviction in five, four, three, two, one!" Davina said. Crosbie snaps her eyes tightly shut as a beam comes from the ceiling. It hits Crosbie and after a few moments she vanishes in a puff of smoke. The Doctor suddenly leant forward in his chair with wide eye's.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Disintegrator beam," Strood said sadly.

Lynda looked at the Doctor, trying not to cry. "She's been evicted. From life."

**[Floor 500]**

"No one programmed the transmat, no one selected the new contestants. It is exactly like those stories," Pavale said anxiously.

"Oh, don't start that again. I think you need to take a session off." The Woman said, typing something else into the controls.

"Well, I would, if you'd take it with me," he said with a sly grin.

"And don't start that again either," She said, with a slight glare.

"But the rumors go back decades, saying that something's been hidden up here. Underneath the transmissions," Pavale said.

"But the Controller would know. She watches everything," The woman pointed out.

"Maybe she just can't see it. You've got to allow for human error," Pavale protested.

"Well, that's your problem then. I don't think she's been human for years," she said. Looking over at the human woman that had fiber optic filaments coming out of her head and torso.

The controller spoke but her voice was like she wasn't controlling it. "Eighteen, nineteen, twenty. Transmit, transmit, transmit."

**[Big Brother House]**

"Are you insane? You just step right into the disintegrator? Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth dying for?" The Doctor demanded.

"You're talking like we've got a choice!" Lynda exclaimed.

"But I thought you had to apply," The Doctor said.

"Don't be so stupid. That's how they played it centuries back," Strood said angrily.

"You get chosen whether you like it or not. Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant. The transmat beam picks you out at random. And it's nonstop. There are sixty Big Brother houses running all at once," Lynda explained.

"How many? Sixty?" The Doctor asked in disbelief.

"They've had to cut back. It's not what it was," Strood said.

"It's a charnel house! What about the winners? What do they get?" The Doctor asked.

"They get to live," Lynda said.

"Is that it?" The Doctor asked.

"Well isn't that enough?" Lynda asked.

"Rose is out there. She got caught in the transmat. Chances are Perrie and Jack did too. They're contestants. Time I got out. That other contestant, er, Linda with an I. She was forcibly evicted for what?" The Doctor demanded.

"Damage to property," Lynda said.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the cameras. "What, like this?" He asked as all the cameras exploded.

**[What Not To Wear]**

"Stage two, ready and waiting." Zu-Zana said.

"Bring it on girls," Jack grinned. The tennis clothes he was wearing disintegrated.

"And now it's time for the face off!" Trine-E said brightly.

"What does that mean? Do I get to compete with someone else?" Jack asked confused.

"No. Like I said, face off," Trine-E said. She starts the chainsaw on her right hand and Jack looks at it warily.

"I think you'd look good with a dog's head," Zu-Zana said a large pair of scissors start snipping where her left hand should be.

"Or maybe no head at all. That would be so outrageous." Trine-E said, in a thoughtful voice.

"And we could stitch your legs to the middle of your chest." Zu-Zana said. As if measuring different body parts with her eyes.

"Nothing is too extreme. It's to _die _for," Trine-E said brightly. Jack was sure if she had a real mouth she'd be grinning.

"Now, hold on ladies. I don't want to have to shoot either one of you," Jack said putting his hands on his hips.

"But you're unarmed!" Trine-e protested.

"You're naked!" Zu-Zana agreed. Jack's arm moves backwards and when he lifts it he reveals a small hand gun.

"But that's a Compact Laser Deluxe!" Zu-Zana said.

"Where were you hiding that?" Trine-E asked.

"You really don't wanna know," He smirked.

"Give me that accessory!" Trine-E demanded. They both start to move forward but Jack shoots both their heads off in a ball of sparks. He winks at the camera before shooting that out. Quickly he pulls on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt, with a pair of shoes. He shoots the locked door and it slides open.

He crouches down in front of the Defabricator and pulls it apart.

"Compatible systems. Just align the wave signature. Atta boy! Got myself a gun. Well, ladies, the pleasure was all mine. Which is the only thing that matters in the end," He grinned

Without looking back Jack runs out into the deserted corridor and over to the nearest computer. He types in _Spera Black _it searches for a minute before saying 'Floor 52, Xfactor'.

Grinning to himself he runs to start his search.

**[The Weakest Link]**

"You are the weakest link. Goodbye!" Anne droid said, before blasting Colleen into dust.

"Going to the break! Two minutes on the clock. Just a reminder we've got a solar flare activity coming up in ten. Thanks, everyone," The floor manager's voice called loudly.

"Colleen was clever. She banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?" Rose asked Rodrick wide eyed.

"Because I want to keep you in. You're stupid! You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you, so that you get disintegrated and I get a stack load of credits courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation," Roderick said bitterly.

"What do you mean? Who's Bad Wolf?" She asked, fear ran through her. Those two words _again!_

"They're in charge. They run the Game Station," He said as if I was stupid.

"Why are they called Bad Wolf?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. It's just a name. It's like an Old Earth nursery rhyme sort of thing what does it matter?" he asked.

"I keep hearing those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf," she said quietly. Memories flooding back to her.

_"The things you've seen. The darkness. The big Bad Wolf!" Gwyneth said._

_"Attention all personnel. Bad Wolf One descending," Van Statten's helicopter pilot said._

_"Blaidd Drwg," The Doctor said._

_"What does it mean?" Rose asked._

_"Bad Wolf." he'd replied._

_The image of BAD WOLF graffiti'd on the side of the TARDIS. _

_Bad Wolf Channel on Satellite One announcing the Face of Boe was pregnant._

"Different times. Different places. Like it's written all over the Universe," she said. _How had we not noticed this?_

"What are you talking about?" Roderick asked. Looking at her like she was completely mental.

Realization hitting her Rose said. "If the Bad Wolf is in charge of this quiz, then maybe I'm not here by mistake. Someone's been planning this."

**[The Big Brother House]**

"The Doctor, you've broken the House Rules. Big Brother has no choice but to evict you. You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're going to get you!" Davina said. The Doctor walked over to the white door and banged on it.

"That's more like it. Come on, then. Open up!" he said loudly.

"You're mad! It's like you want to die," Lynda said. He ignored her and waited for the door.

"I reckon he's a plant. He was only bought in to stir things up," Strood said.

"The Doctor, please leave the Big Brother house," Davina said as the door slid open the Doctor ran forward.

"Come on then, disintegrate me! Come on. What're you waiting for?" he demanded.

"He is, he's mad. He's bonkers," he heard Lynda mumble but didn't care.

**[Floor 500]**

"Disintegrate me. What are you waiting for?" The Doctor on the monitor in front of Pavale yelled.

"I told you to keep an eye on him, not kill him." The woman said.

"He damaged the property. It's an automatic process," Pavale protested

**[Big Brother House]**

"Eviction in five, four, three, two, one." The machine whirred as it shut down.

"Aha! I knew it! You see, someone brought me into this game. If they'd wanted me dead, they could've transmitted me into a volcano!"

** [Floor 500]**

"What did you do?" The woman asked.

"Nothing!" Pavale protested typing un responsive controls into the key board.

"They want me alive," The Doctor said on the monitor.

"It's like some sort of override," Pavale said, as he gave up trying to fix the issue.

"Maybe security isn't as tight this end. Are you following this? I'm getting out!" The Doctor said.

**[Big Brother House]**

The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the second white door and it opens.

"Come with me," The Doctor offered Lynda and Strood.

"We're not allowed!" Strood protested.

"Stay in there, you've got a fifty-fifty chance of disintegration. Stay with me, I promise I'll get you out alive. Come on!" The Doctor said impatiently.

"No, I can't. I can't." Lynda said shaking her head.

"Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, do you think anyone votes for sweet?" The Doctor asked. Strood shook his head and walked back to the sofas. The Doctor held his hand out to Lynda who took it and they ran out onto a large room the Doctor recognized.

"Hold on. I've been here before. This is Satellite Five. No guards. That makes a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth," The Doctor said, looking around. Before opening another door and walking through.

"No one's called it Satellite Five in ages. It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been Satellite five in about a hundred years," Lynda said.

"A hundred years exactly. It's the yea 0. I was here before, floor 1 3 9. The Satellite was broadcasting news channels back then. Had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy. Gave them a hand, home in time for tea," The Doctor said looking around the large deserted room.

"A hundred years ago? What, you were here a hundred years ago?" Lynda asked in disbelief. Following a step or two behind the Doctor.

"Yep," He replied.

"You're looking good on it," She commented.

"I moisturize. Funny sort of readings. All kinds of energy. The place is humming. It's weird. This goes way beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I think we're the first ever contestants to get outside," Lynda said. Looking around in amazement.

"I had three friends travelling with me. They must've got caught in the same transmat. Where would they be?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. They could've been allocated anywhere. There's thousands of different games," Lynda shrugged.

"Like what?" The Doctor asked.

"Well there's sixteen Big Brother houses. There's a different house behind each of those doors. And then beyond that, there's all sorts of shows. It's nonstop. There's Call My Bluff, with real guns. Countdown, where you've got thirty seconds to stop the bomb going off. Ground Force, which is a nasty one. You get turned into compost. Er, Wipeout, speaks for itself. Oh, and Stars In Their Eyes. Literally, stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded." Lynda counted them off on her fingers.

"And you watch this stuff?" The Doctor asked in disgust.

"Everyone does. How come you don't?" Lynda asked.

"Never paid for my license," He shrugged. Lynda's eye's widened and she gasped.

"Oh my God! You get executed for that." She said.

"Let them try," The Doctor said off handedly.

"You keep saying things that don't make sense. Who are you though? Doctor, really?" Lynda asked, her voice showed concern now.

"It doesn't matter," He said, hoping that would be the end of it but...

"Well it does to me. I've just put my life in your hands," She said.

"I'm just a traveler, wandering past. Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life," He said. Knowing if Rose, Jack or Perrie were there they would laugh.

"So, if we get out of here, what're you going to do? Just wander off again?" She asked.

"Fast as I can," The Doctor nodded.

"So I could come with you?" Lynda asked hopefully.

"Maybe you could." He replies.

"I wouldn't get in the way?" She asked.

"I wouldn't mind if you did. Not a bad idea, Lynda with a Y. But first of all, we've got to concentrate on the getting out. And to do that, you've got to know your enemy. Who's controlling it? Who's in charge of the satellite now?" The Doctor questioned.

"Hold on," Lynda said. She walked to the wall and flicked a switch. It lights up a large sign that made the Doctor's eyes widen.

"Your lords and masters." She scoffed.

_Bad Wolf Corporation._

**[Floor 500]**

Pavale and the anonymous woman watch the whole thing between the Doctor and Lynda on the monitor.

"Okay, you win. The Controller's got to handle this. Archive makes a record of all the transmat activities. Find out how they got on board. Archive Six. Controller, we have a problem," Pavale said.

"Continue working," The Controller said blankly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. We have contestants outside of the games, but the alarms haven't gone off." Pavale told her annoyed.

"No security. The games continue," She said.

"But we can't just let them wander," Pavale protested.

"They are no one. They are no one," The Controller said.

The woman put her hand on the door knob and the Controller stiffened in pain.

"I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Archive Six is out of bounds," Controller said.

"But I need to check the transmat log," The woman said.

"Archive Six is out of bounds. No one may enter Archive Six. Return to work. Return to work. Inform all staff, solar flares in delta point seven. Nineteen, twenty.

**Spera's Point of View.**

"Next up. Black, Spera," The floor manager shouted. I stood up and shrugged.

"Let's find out what's going on then shall we!" I said as I walked into the designated room. I laughed at the sight in front of me. Four droids said behind a table, each with name placks in front of them.

_Louis-Droid. Sharron-Droid. Simon-Droid. Nichole-Droid._

"What's your name and how old are you?" Louis-Droid asked.

"My name is Spera Black and I'm 19," I said. "Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Of course," Nichole-Droid said brightly.

"Who runs all these games?" I asked.

Before they answered the other door- the one I didn't come through- burst open and I grinned at who stood there.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sharron-Droid demanded. It lifted its arm to reveal a laser pistol but Jack was quicker. He fired his own gun and blasted all four heads off the droids. I ran up to Jack and hugged him tightly.

"You took your time," I said.

"Better late than never," He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "C'mon we've gotta find the others," He said.

"Two seconds," I said. He looked at me curiously as I ran over to the droids and dis-attached all of their guns. I threw two of the lasers at him and he shoved them in the waist band of his jeans. I grabbed the other two, one in each hand. "Now let's go," I said.

"What are you doing?" The floor manager asked. Running into the room.

"We're shutting this place down," Jack said.

I held up the two guns I had and smirked. "You gotta problem with that?" I asked. His eyes widened as he looked at the four broken droids and back at us then shook his head vigorously. I grinned and ran out the door Jack behind me.

We ran out into the deserted corridor and into the lift.

"What is that thing?" I ask as he presses buttons on his wrist computer thing.

"Vortex Manipulator. I got it when I was a time agent. I should be able to track the Doctor. - Two hearts, that's him. Which floor?" he said.

"Where is he?" I ask as Jack presses a button on the lift.

"Floor 56," He told me as the lift went down.

**[The Weakest Link]**

Agorax screamed as the disintegrator beam hits him.

"That leaves Rose and Rodrick. You're going head to head. Let's play The Weakest Link." Anne Droid said. The lights all flashed brightly.

Roderick smirked at Rose. "Right, that's the end of tactical voting. You're on your own now."

**[Spera's Point of View]**

The lift jolted to a stop and we ran out.

"There he is," I said as we spotted the Doctor with some woman looking down at a distorted planet earth.

"Hey, handsome. Good to see you? Any sign of Rose?" Jack asked as we got nearer. I threw my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. I pulled away and he looked me up and down searching for injuries.

**_Are you okay? _**His voice asked me and I nodded. He glanced at the guns we had but didn't comment.

"Can't you track her down?" The Doctor asked.

"She must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded," Jack said shaking his head.

"If I can just get inside this computer. She's got to be here somewhere." The Doctor said. Fiddling with the controls on the computer.

"Well, you'd better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending." Jack said.

"Do you think I don't know that?" The Doctor snapped at the same time I said "No shit Sherlock!"

Jack hands his Votex manipulator to the Doctor. "There you go, patch that in. It's programmed to find her. It's how I found Perrie,"

"Thanks," The Doctor said. Jack turned his attention to Lynda.

"Hey, there," Jack grinned.

"Hello," Lynda replied with a slight blush.

"Captain Jack Harkness," He said holding out his hand.

"Lynda Moss," She said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss," He said with a wink. She blushed and I rolled his eyes.

"Do you mind flirting outside?" The Doctor asked.

"I was just saying hello!" Jack protested.

"For you that's flirting," I pointed out.

"I'm not complaining," Lynda said.

"Muchas gracias," Jack grinned. Just when I didn't think she couldn't blush more.

"I'm Perrie, by the way. Perrie Black," I said to Lynda. She grinned at me and I smiled back.

"It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense," The Doctor said hitting the top of the computer in frustration. The Doctor hands me the vortex manipulator and kicks the console, effectively loosening the front plate, which Jack quickly takes off.

"This place should be a basic broadcaster, but the systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just a television. This station's transmitting something else," The Doctor said looking at the console.

"Like what?" I asked. Not particularly wanting to know.

He glared up at the words Bad Wolf, and said bitterly. "I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulated my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Rose is stuck inside it,"

**[The Weakest Link]**

"Rose, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?" Anne Droid asked.

"Is it York?" Rose asked unsure.

"No, the correct answer is Sheffield,"

**[Observation deck]**

"Found her!" The Doctor said. "Floor four oh seven," He said reading it off the screen.

Lynda's face paled. "Oh, my God. She's with the Anne Droid. You've got to get her out of there," She said.

**[The Weakest Link]**

"Rodrick, in literature, the author of Lucky was Jackie who?" Anne Droid asked.

"Stewart," Rodrick said quickly.

"No, the correct answer is Collins. Rose, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?"

"Boe! The Face of Boe!" She shouted. There was a stunned silence and for a minute she thought she'd gotten it wrong.

"That is the correct answer."

**[Lift]**

"Come on! Come on!" The Doctor bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet.

**[The Weakest Link]**

"Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?" Anne Droid asked.

"Hoshbin Frane," Rodrick replied.

"That is the correct answer. Rose, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?" Anne asked.

"Er, is it Mars?" Rose asked.

"No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?"

"Would that be a goffle?" Rodrick asked unsure.

"No, the correct answer is paab. Rose in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?" Anne Droid asked.

"Shoes?"

"No, the correct answer is hats,"

**Spera's Point of View.**

**[Floor 407] **

"Game Room Six, which one is it?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"Over here!" Lynda shouted.

"Stand back, let me blast it open." Jack said holding up his Defabricator gun.

"You can't. It's made of Hydra combination," The Doctor said shaking his head.

**[The Weakest Link]**

The screen read it as there last question and Rose kept glancing nervously at the door.

"Rose, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?" Anne Droid asked.

"Reykjavik?" Rose asked. Dread filled her. Rodrick got two right. She only go tone right.

"Oh my God! I've done it! You've lost!" Rodrick shouted gleefully. Jumping up and down laughing. Rose just shook her head vigorously.

**Spera's Point of View.**

**[Floor 407] **

"Come on. Come on. Come on." He muttered. His sonic buzzing as the locks clicked.

**[The Weakest Link]**

"But I'm not meant to be here. I need to find the Doctor, he's got to be here somewhere. He's always here! He wouldn't just leave me!" Rose protested. Shaking her head vigorously. A couple of tears threatening to fall.

"Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with 1,600 credits," Anne Droid said.

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much!" He said happily.

"This game is illegal. I'm telling you to stop!" Rose shouted.

The slid open.

"Rose! Stop this game!" The Doctor Shouted.

"Rose, you leave this life with nothing," Anne Droid said. Pointing the gun at Rose.

"No! Stop the Game!" I yelled, both my guns pointed at Anne Droid ready to fire.

At the same time Jack yelled "Stop this game!"

"I order you to stop this game!" The Doctor said. He didn't raise his voice but I was sure it would have made an army back away.

"You are the weakest link," Anne Droid said.

We all ran forward.

"Look out for the Anne Droid, its armed!" Rose shouted as she ran forward. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The Droids blast hit Rose right between her shoulders, she screamed as her body dissolved to a pile of ashes.

I tried to run forward but Jack grabbed me round the waist holding my back. Giving me a look saying don't do anything stupid. I nodded and turned to the droid.

The Doctor fell to his knees next to the pile of ashes.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jack demanded.

"Back off!" I yelled, pointing my gun at the floor manager who tried to take a step closer to me.

"I need security and I need it here right now! It's this lot." The Floor manager said through an earpiece.

"Don't you touch her!" Jack shouted as a guard grabbed me from behind, making me scream in shock. He grabbed my two guns and threw them to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Jack and I yelled as another guard grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"Sir, put down the gun or I'll have to shoot," A guard shouted at Jack.

"You killed her! Your stupid fucking game show killed her!" I screamed. Trying to escape the guard. He twisted my arm up my back and I felt the cold metal of handcuffs behind my back.

"Ma'am, I'm arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate," He said as he pushed me out the door. I heard loud music play and I realized everything that happened had just been broadcasted to the world.

We were pushed into a lift and none of us said anything as the armed guards pressed the button 497.

We were pulled out the lift and shoved into a cell with barred doors and the guards roughly uncuffed me, before running their hands over me as they frisked me. I bit my lip to stop me whimpering and remembered what the Doctor said about taking deep breaths. Jack grabbed my arm pulling me into his side and he wrapped an arm round my waist firmly keeping me in place.

"Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir?" The guard asked holding up the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"Just leave him alone," Lynda protested.

"I'm asking him. Sir? Can you tell us who you are?" The guard asked.

Mug shots are taken of all of us and profiles.

"You will be taken from this place to the Luna Penal Colony, there to be held without trial. You may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood?" The guard asked. I scoffedof course they were running a place like this there was no way in hell they'd have a fair legal system, and when he looked at me I just glared at him.

**_On my signal. We get out of here. Take out the guards. Shoot them -whatever! _**The Doctor's voice said into my head.

The guard outside unlocks the cell and lets his colleague out.

"Let's do it," The Doctor said darkly.

"Hey. Mister Guard." I said stepping forward. The first guard stopped and turned around facing me. He wasn't much taller than me and I grinned. Swinging my arm back I punched him square on the jaw. He stumbled back and I punched him again. I grabbed my two guns from him. I placed my left foot on his chest right below his throat and gently pressed my toe on his windpipe. I glanced over to Jack knock the other guard unconscious. I watched the Doctor take his sonic screwdriver from the other guard and Jack took his three guns, while Lynda took the guards gun. Jack looked at me then the guard and smirked.

I crouched down and looked at the guard.

"Where are the people in charge?" I asked sweetly.

"F-floor 500," He gasped. I smirked standing back up. I lifted my foot away from his windpipe and turned away. He tried to grab my ankle but I stamped my foot on his face. Feeling his nose crunch under my foot and knocking him out.

"Floor 500," I said simply.

The Doctor led the way to the lift. Quickly slamming his finger on 500.

**[Floor 500]**

"Oh my God. Now we're in trouble," Pavale said watching the CCTV from floor 497. He slammed his hand on the button and the alarm blared.

"Clear the floor! Their on their way up here. Armed!" He shouted.

"This is an emergency! You've got to close the lift!" The woman said desperately.

"All staff are reminded that solar flares commence in delta point two," Controller said. Her voice sounded automated.

"Never mind solar flares, he's going to kill you!" Pavale said, turning to the lift as it dinged open.

**Spera's Point of View.**

As the lift doors slid open we must have looked like something out of an action movie. Guns loaded stepping out the lift we walked to the controllers.

"Okay, move away from the desk! Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear. Stand to the side and stay there!" Jack demanded pointing his gun at the people at the desks, I did the same.

"Who'd in charge of this place?" The Doctor asked.

"Nineteen, eighteen." The Controller said.

"This Satellite's more than a game station," The Doctor said.

"Seventy nine, eighty." The Controller said.

"Who killed Rose Tyler?" The Doctor demanded.

"All staff are reminded that solar flares-"

"I WANT AN ANSWER!" The Doctor yelled and I jumped slightly.

"She can't reply-" Pavale said. I pointed both my guns at him while Jack, the Doctor and Lynda did the same. "Don't shoot!" He protested.

"Oh don't be so thick. Like I was ever going to shoot!" The Doctor said throwing his gun at Pavale. Then turned to Jack. "Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits," The Doctor instructed.

"Yes, sir," Jack nodded running back to the life.

"You what were you saying?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay, so shoot me. Why can't she answer?" The Doctor asked.

"She's er. Can I put this down?" He asked, looking at the gun in his hands.

"If you want. Just hurry up!" I snapped at him.

"Thanks." He said throwing the gun down on the table, "Sorry. The Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of the staff so she doesn't recognize your existence," Pavale explained.

I looked up at her "What's her name?" I asked sadly.

"I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known," Pavale said.

"Door's sealed. We should be safe for ten minutes," Jack said coming back next to me.

"Keep an eye on them," The Doctor muttered.

"But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station. I think you're right. I've kept a log. Unauthorized transmits, encrypted signals, it's been going on for years," Pavale said.

"Show me," The Doctor said.

I walked over to Archive Six and tried open it.

"You're not allowed in there. Archive Six is out of bounds!" The woman shouted. Jack turned around and glared at her.

"Do we look like the out of bounds kinda people?" He asked. I opened the door and laughed. I pulled the key out from down my top pushing it open.

"What the hell?" Jack asked as he pressed the controls.

I grinned and walked back out of the door back to floor 500.

"If you're not holding us hostage then open the door and let us out. The staff are terrified," I heard the woman say.

"That's the same staff who _murder_ thousands of contestants every day?" The Doctor verified.

"That's not our fault. We're just doing our jobs!" She protested. I glared at her as the Doctor snapped.

"And with that sentence you just lost the right to even talk to me. Now back off!" He yelled at the woman.

All the power in the room dropped.

"That's the solar flares. They interfere with the signal, so this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal." Pavale said.

"Doctor," I spun round to see it was the controller that had spoken.

"Doctor?" The woman asked confused.

"Whatever it is, you can wait," he snapped at her. Having not heard the controller.

"Doctor? Doctor? Where's the Doctor?" The Controller asked. This time he did hear her.

"I'm here," The Doctor said moving closer. I stepped up behind him.

"Can't see. I'm blind. So blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers, but I saw you," The Controller said.

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked.

"Solar flares hiding me. They can't hear me. My masters, they always listen but they can't hear me now the sun, the sun is so bright," The Controller said. Her voice was distant.

"Who are your masters?" The Doctor asked.

"They wired my head. The name's forbidden, they control my thoughts. My masters. My masters, I had to be careful. They monitor transmissions but they don't watch the programs. I could hide you inside the games. Knew that you would find me," She said.

"My friend died inside your games," The Doctor spat.

"Doesn't matter," She said.

"Don't you dare tell me that!" The Doctor roared.

"They've been hiding. My masters hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth so, so, so may years. Always been there, guiding humanity, hundreds and hundreds of years," She said.

"Who are they?" The Doctor demanded.

"They wait and plan and grow in numbers. They're strong now. So strong, my masters." She said.

"Who are they?" The Doctor demanded again.

"But speak of you, my masters, they fear the Doctor," She said.

"Tell me, who are they?" He asked. She opened her mouth but that was when the power came back on.

"Twenty one, twenty two," She said absently.

"When is the next solar flare?" He asked.

"Two years' time," Pavale said.

"Fat lot of good that is," He muttered.

"We found the TARDIS," I said. He looked slightly happier at this but then shook his head.

"We're not leaving now," He said.

"No, but the TARDIS worked it out. You'll want to watch this. Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?" Jack asked gesturing to the middle of the room.

"I just want to go home," She said tearfully.

"It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can? Everybody watching? Okay. Three, two, one." Jack fired a disintegrator at her. She vanished in a puff of smoke. My eyes widened.

"But you killed her!" The Doctor said horrified.

"Oh, do you think?" Jack asked. With a smirk he flicked a switch and fired the gun again. Lynda stood in the same spot looking slightly shaken up.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system," Jack said. I grinned realizing what he meant.

"People don't get killed in the games. They get transported across space. Doctor, Jack. Rose is still alive!" I said gleefully. I hugged the Doctor and pulled Jack into a group hug as the mood has lifted immensely.

**[Spaceship]**

A familiar rhythmic hum buzzes. Rose groans as she sits up clutching her head. She looks up to come face to face with a circular blue eye piece. She stands up at tries to run.

"No, it can't be. You're dead. I saw you die!" She protested, she tries to run through the door but a black sink plunger blocks her path.

**Spera's Point of View**

**[Floor 500]**

"She's out there somewhere," The Doctor grinned.

"Doctor. Coordinates five point six point one." The controller said.

The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't, the solar flares gone. They'll hear you!" He protested but she ignored him.

"Point 4 3 4. No, my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma 7 7," The Controller said before she screams and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"They took her," I said sadly.

**[Spaceship]**

"Oh, my masters, you can kill me, for I have brought your destruction!" The Controller said. She grinned for what was probably the first time in her life as a blue gun hits her.

**[Floor 500]**

"Look, use that. It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions," Pavale said handing Jack a black book.

"Nice, thanks. Captain Jack Harkness, by the way," Jack said holding out his free hand.

"I'm Dacitch Pavale," He said shaking Jack's hand.

"Nice to meet you Davitch Pavale," Jack said with a flirturous grin. I rolled my eyes at him, he saw and winked at me.

"There's a time and a place," The Doctor said.

"Are you saying this entire set up's been a disguise all along?" The woman asked.

"Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game, controlling the human race from behind the scenes for generations," The Doctor said.

"Click on this. The transmat delivers to that point, right on the edge of the solar system," Jack said.

"There's nothing there," The woman said, shaking her head.

"It looks like nothing because that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission there's another signal." The Doctor said. Typing something into the keyboard.

"Doing what?" Pavale asked.

"Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, and scanner. There's something sitting right on top of planet Earth, but it's completely invisible. If I cancel the signal," He pressed enter on the keyboards and a large spaceship appears on a holo-viewscreen. He zoomed out to reveal many ore of them.

"That's impossible." Jack said. "I know those ships. They were destroyed." He stared at them wide eyed in horror.

"Obviously, they survived," The Doctor said. _Daleks._ I thought bitterly. Jack and Rose had told me all I knew but the Doctor refused to talk about them

"Who did? Who are they?" Lynda asked, looking confused and scared at their reactions.

"Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them," He said. His voice bitterly full of hate.

"Half a million what?" Pavale asked cautiously.

The Doctor glared at the ships and said one word. "Daleks."

**[Spaceship]**

"Alert. Alert. We are detected!" The first Dalek cried.

"It is the Doctor. He has located us. Open communications channel." The Second Dalek said.

"The female will stand. Stand!" The first Dalek cried.

A holo-viewscreen appears into view with Floor 500 on it.

**Spera's Point of View.**

**[Floor 500]**

"I will talk to the Doctor!" The Dalek on the screen demanded.

"Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!" The Doctor said waving at the screen.

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene." The Dalek said.

"Oh, really? Why's that, then?" The Doctor asked.

"We have your associate," The second Dalek said.

"You will obey or she will be exterminated!" The first Dalek said.

"No," The Doctor said. We all stared at him in shock.

"Explain yourself," The first Dalek said.

"I said no." The Doctor said.

"What is the meaning of this negative?" The Dalek asked confused.

"It means no," The Doctor said.

"But she will be destroyed." The Dalek said. My eyes widened as the Daleks gun moved threateningly.

"No!" The Doctor repeated firmly. "Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet. And then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!" The Doctor said fiercely and I couldn't help but smile.

"But you have no weapons, no defences, and no plan." The Dalek said.

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death. Rose?" The Doctor said turning to the blonde.

"Yes Doctor?" She asked with a grin.

"I'm coming to get you!" He said. Before cutting the transmission with his sonic screwdriver. I turned to the Doctor and Jack.

"Let's do this!" I said with a grin.

Jack smirked. "See y'all in hell!"

* * *

_**So yeah. Like I said. I've written loads in advance which is good. The reason I've done this is because our internet went down and I have had nothing else to do in the last week. My internet is still down. I'm having to upload this at my dads! **_

_**Let me know what you all think. I'm open to suggestions if anyone wants to make any. **_

_**Also want to say thank you to all those who alerted me and fave'd this story/my profile.**_

_**A review will make my day. Even if it's one word! *Hint hint!***_


	8. The Parting of The Ways

_**Here's the next chapter for y'all. I've written all the chapters but my internet is still down so I'm posting whenever I can. **_

_**Enjoy guys...**_

* * *

**Spera's Point Of View.**  
We were in the TARDIS and flying towards a Dalek war fleet.  
"We've got incoming!" I yelled watching a Dalek missile come closer on the screen. The Dalek missile hits the side of the TARDIS but the vacuum of space turns it into a fireball and it disintegrates.  
"The extrapolator's working. We've got a fully functional force field. Try saying that when you're drunk," Jack smirked.  
"And for my next trick," The Doctor said flicking a leaver over. The TARDIS materialized on top of Rose and the Dalek next to her.  
"Rose, get down!" The Doctor shouted. Rose hits the floor.  
"Exterminate!" The Dalek cried. It aims for Jack but misses. He quickly shoots back with his modified Defabricator and the Dalek turns to dust.  
"You did it!" Rose said brightly. Jumping up from the floor hugging the Doctor then me tightly.  
"Feels like I haven't seen you in years," She said. Grinning.  
"I told you I'd come and get you," The Doctor said.  
"Never doubted it!" She replied.  
"I did. You all right?" The Doctor asked his eye's running up and down her body checking for injuries.  
"Yeah, you?"  
"Not bad, been better," The Doctor shrugged.  
"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jack asked, standing next to me.  
"Oh, come here!" Rose said.  
"I was talking to him," Jack pointed to the Doctor. Me and Rose rolled are eyes and Rose hugged him tightly.  
"Welcome home," He said hugging her back.  
"Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!" Rose said when she pulled away.  
"Oh you were lucky. That was a one shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk." Jack said throwing the defabricater on the pilots chair. Before pulling out one of the guns I gave him.  
We gathered round the screen to see the Daleks on the ship outside.  
"You said they were extinct. How comes they're still alive?" Rose asked confused.  
"One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space," Jack said, equally confused.  
"They went off to fight a bigger war," The Doctor said grimly. "The Time War,"  
Jack gaped at him. "I thought that was just a legend," He said.  
"I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they tool the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing," The Doctor explained. It was the first time I'd heard him talk about the war properly. Rose and Jack told me everything they knew and I read a couple of books in the library but there wasn't much on it.  
"There's thousands of them now. We could hardly stop one. What're we going to do?" Rose asked. She was scared but she did very well to cover it up.  
"No good stood round here chin wagging. Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbors!" The Doctor said. He walked over to the door and pulled it open.  
"You can't go out there!" Rose shouted after him. But he wasn't listening and walked out anyway. I shared and exasperated look with Jack and Rose before we followed him.  
"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The combined Dalek voices said. The rays from there guns hit the TARDIS' new force field and disintegrated.  
"Is that it?" The Doctor asked. "Useless! Nul points. It's all right, come on out. That force field can hold back anything," We all stepped out of the TARDIS . I stood next to Jack.  
"Almost anything," He pointed out. I swatted his arm and he grinned at me.  
"Yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Thanks," The Doctor said, glaring at Jack.  
"Sorry," He apologized.  
"Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Home world?" The Doctor asked the Daleks. "The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?" He asked.  
A voice filled the room. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I grabbed Jack's hand and he squeezed it reassuringly.  
"They survived through me," It said.  
The lights came up to reveal a large stand that when I looked closer it was an exploded Dalek casing. A skinned one eyed mutant -I think that's the only way you can describe it- giggled gleefully.  
"Rose, Captain, Perrie. This is the Emperor of the Daleks," The Doctor said, his voice full of amazement.  
"You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your infero, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive," It said.  
"I get it," The Doctor said.  
"Do not interrupt," One of the Daleks said.  
"Do not interrupt," Another Dalek said. Then another Dalek repeated.  
"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five bullion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut ip, it's you!" The Doctor said fiercely. Then he then smiled. And said in a bright tone. "Okie Dokie. So, where were we?"  
"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured," The Emperor said.  
"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead." The Doctor said. I looked at the Daleks disgusted. They were once human beings. Human beings that would be disgusted if they could see themselves now.  
"That makes them half human," Rose said.  
"Those words are blasphemy," The Emperor said.  
"Do not blaspheme!" The other Daleks chanted.  
"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek," The Emperor said.  
"Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" The Doctor asked.  
"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!" The Emperor said. For being someone with no emotions his voice showed quite a few.  
"Worship him! Worship him! Worship him!" The Daleks chanted.  
"They're insane. Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going," The Doctor told us. I walked back into the TARDIS and lent against the railings. The Daleks scared me more than anything else.  
"You may not leave my presence!" I heard the Emperor shout.  
"Stay where you are!" a Dalek ordered.  
"Exterminate!" They all cried. The others came back inside and Jack looked at me concerned.  
Are you okay? He asked telepathically. I gave a half-hearted nod and he hugged me.  
"Exterminate! Exterminate! Worship him! You will be exterminated!" We heard them shout and I shuddered. The Doctor flicked a leaver and the TARDIS engines whirred.  
He flung open the door and we all followed him out. We were back on floor 500.  
"Turn everything up. All transmitters full power , wide open. Now! Do it!" He ordered.  
"What does this do?" Pavale asked.  
"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?" The Doctor asked.  
"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programs," Pavale said apologetically.  
"And the planet's just sitting there, defenseless. Lynda, what're you doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone!" The Doctor said frustrated.  
"She wouldn't go," Pavale said apologetically.  
"Didn't want to leave you," Lynda told him.  
"There weren't enough shuttles anyway or I wouldn't be here." The woman told us arrogantly. "We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero," She said.  
On the screen I saw the guy who won the game Rose was in, he was yelling at a camera.  
"Listen, listen. My name's Rodrick. I won the game! Where's my money? Is anyone listening? Where's my money?" He demanded at the camera.  
"Jerk," I muttered.  
"Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way." Pavale said in horror looking at the radar on the screen.  
"Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?" The Doctor said excitedly. Almost everyone had a blank look on their faces.  
"You've got to be kidding," Jack exclaimed.  
"Give the man a medal!" The Doctor said pointing his finger at Jack.  
"A Delta Wave?" He asked.  
"A Delta Wave!" The Doctor confirmed brightly.  
"All of you shut up!" I snapped. They turned to look at me. "Someone tell me what a bloody Delta Wave is!"  
"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed," Jack explained.  
"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!" The Doctor said happily. But there was something wrong. Something they weren't telling us.  
"Well, get started and do it then," Lynda said.  
The Doctor's face became troubled. "Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrives?" The Doctor asked.  
"Twenty two minutes," Pavale answered nervously.  
We'd been working for a while and I didn't quite know how long rerouting bits and pieces.  
"We've now got a force field so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading," Jack told us as he finished programing the force field.  
"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Pavale asked.  
"They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up," Jack told us. I grimaced.  
"Who are they fighting?" Pavale asked.  
"Us," I replied.  
"And what are we fighting with?" He asked.  
"The guards had guns with basic bullets. That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open," Jack said.  
"There's six of us," The woman pointed out.  
"Rose, you can help me. I need all these wires stripping bare," The Doctor said.  
"Right, now there's five of us," The woman who we're now going to call Sally said.  
"Then let's move it. Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls," Jack said. Pavale nodded and him and Sally ran off.  
"I just want to say, er, thanks, I suppose, and I'll do my best," Lynda said nervously.  
"Me too," The Doctor nodded. They shook hands and Lynda left.  
"It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye," Jack said.  
"Don't talk like that. The Doctor's going to do it. You just watch him," Rose said. I gave a small smile.  
"I wanted to say. Thank you. For saving me. All of you. The last four months have shown me a different way of life, and that not everyone out there is a monster. You taught me to trust and care again," I said. I hugged the Doctor tightly and kissed him on the cheek. I hugged Rose tightly kissing her also. Jack stepped forward.  
"Rose, you are worth fighting for." He said kissing her full on the mouth. He pulled away and she was shocked. "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward," Jack kissed the Doctor like he did with Rose. He grabbed my hand and grinned.  
"See y'all in hell!" He grinned. We ran to the lift. I didn't know much about Delta Waves but I had a strong feeling this wasn't going to work. We weren't going to see the Doctor and Rose for a very long time.  
We got to floor zero and we were stood on a pile of crates. Jack fired his newly acquired machine gun in the air to get everyone's attention. Everyone fell silent and looked at us.  
"There are millions of Daleks heading this way. They're who have been behind these games all along. They are all coming here. We're asking you for help. Help to protect Earth. If you stay here you stand no chance of survival. You come with us and help fight them you stand a 50-50 chance of going home! Do we have any volunteers to help us. To protect Earth and everybody on this satellite?" I said loudly. A couple of people stepped forward but panic filled the room and I rolled my eyes.  
"OI!" Jack yelled. Trying to get there attention but they just ignored him. I rolled my eyes and shot my pistol in the air. Putting more wholes in the ceiling.  
"One last time! Any more volunteers? There's an army about to invade this station. I need every last citizen to mount a defense!" Jack shouted.  
"Don't listen to him. There aren't any Daleks. They disappeared thousands of years ago!" Rodrick yelled.  
"Then what do you have to lose?" I asked. "If you don't believe the fact about the Daleks believe that the transmat beams are broken and we have no capsules. You can come with us and die trying to save the world or you can stay here and die of starvation. Because there is no food on this satellite and nobody coming to help!" I said glaring at him. He really was a jerk.  
The Floor Manager and a few other people volunteered.  
"Thanks. As for the rest of you, the Daleks will enter the station at floor 494 and as far as I can tell, they'll head up, not down. But that's not a promise. So here's a few words of advice. Keep quiet. And if you hear fighting up above. If you hear us dying. Then tell me that the Daleks aren't real. Don't make a sound..." Jack looked at the fear on the people in front of hims faces. "Let's go!" He snapped. We jumped down from the crate and Jack, Lynda, me and the few volunteers we had all got in the lift.  
We took the lift back up to floor 494 and armed the volunteers.  
I moved over to the nearest computer and bought up a video connection to the other floors.  
"Jack. We've got the connection!" I called. Jack moved over and stood infront of the computer.  
"Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes. There should be a different number on every screen. Can you read them out to me?" He asked.  
"She's not here," The Doctor replied shortly.  
"Of all the times to take a leak," Jack muttered. "When she gets back, tell her to read me the codes," Jack said.  
"She's not coming back," The Doctor replied.  
"What do you mean? Where'd she go?" Jack asked, and I rolled my eyes. It was obvious.  
"Just get on with your work," The Doctor snapped.  
"You sent her home, didn't you?" I asked softly.  
"Yeah." The Doctor muttered. "I knew neither of you would have gone. Even if you did you would come back with his Vortex Manipulator,"  
"The Delta Wave?" Jack asked. "Is it ever going to be ready?"  
Another picture appeared and it was the Emperor of the Daleks.  
"Tell them the truth, Doctor. There is every possibility the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek," It said. "All things will die. By your hand."  
I exchanged a nervous look with Jack. We both knew what that meant.  
"Doctor, the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth," I said.  
"You would destroy Daleks and Humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?" The Emperor emphasized the word Doctor. Healer it meant, and he was going to kill everyone.  
"There are colonies out there. The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole Universe is in danger if I let you live." The Doctor said darkly. "Do you see, Jack? Perrie? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?"  
I thought for a minute.  
"You sent Rose home. She's safe. I'd keep working," Jack said. Looking regretfully at me.  
"I'd keep working," I said. "I'd rather die as me. As a human being with memories of my past and my personality than live as a piece of emotionless metal," I said. Every word of it true.  
"But he will exterminate you!" The Emperor said.  
"And you'll exterminate all of us," I spat.  
"I've never doubted him," Jack said. "Never will."  
Something flicked across the Doctor's face. I couldn't tell what it was but it went as quickly as it came.  
"Now, you tell me, God of all Daleks, because there's one thing I never worked out. The words Bad Wolf, spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in. How'd you manage that?" The Doctor asked.  
"I did nothing," The Emperor said.  
"Oh, come on, there's no secrets now, your worship." The Doctor said.  
"They are not part of my design. This is the Truth of God," The Emperor said. I shared a confused look with Jack and we saw the Doctor look up at the sign Bad Wolf Corporation.  
"Keep working," Jack said. I nodded and we moved back to the Observation deck.  
"Right, Lynda, you are our eyes and ears. When the Daleks get in, you can follow it on that screen and report it to us," Jack said. Lynder stood in front of the computer we used just hours ago. It seemed like days we were stood here.  
"Understood," Lynda nodded.  
"They'll detect you but that door is made of Hydra Combination. I should keep them out," He said.  
"Should?" She asked uncertainly.  
"It's the best I can do. How long till the Fleet arrives?" Jack asked.  
"They've accelerated," Pavale said nervously. I looked down at my guns. I threw the two disintegration beam guns on the floor. All that would do was send them back to their ship. I grabbed a pistol and two machine guns. I shoved the pistol down the back of my waist band and slung the straps of the machine guns over my neck. Jack explained briefly how to fire them earlier.  
Jack turned to the volunteers we had. "This is it. Ladies and gentlemen. We are at war!" He said.  
We moved into positions and got ready.  
"Stand your ground, everyone. Follow my commands. And good luck!" Jack said.  
"You were right. They're forcing the airlock on four nine four." Lynda's voice said.  
"Okay, activate internal lasers. Slice them up!" Jack said. The Floor Manager quickly does so.  
"Defenses have gone offline. The Dalek's have overridden the lot." Lynda said.  
Everyone started firing at the Daleks but the bullets got absorbed by the Daleks force field.  
"You lied to me!" The Floor Manager yelled. Over the communication "The bullets don't work!" She said. We watched on the screen as the Dalek beam hit her and she collapsed on the floor. Dead.  
"Advance guard have made it," Lynda said. "To four nine five,"  
"Jack, Perrie? How're we doing?" The Doctor's voice asked.  
"Four nine five should be good. I like four nine five," I replied. We watched the screen as three Daleks came face to face with Anne Droid.  
"Identify yourself!" The Dalek ordered.  
"You are the weakest link. Goodbye!" She said, vaporizing three Daleks in quick succession.  
"Yes!" I cheered.  
"You are the weakest link." But the next Dalel blew her head off. "Goodbye," Her voice was weak and she shut down.  
"Proceed to next level!" The Dalek said.  
"They're flying up the ventilation shafts. No, wait a minute. Oh, my God. Why're they doing that? They're going down," Lynda said. I looked at the screen horrified as I saw the CCTV from Floor Zero.  
"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks chanted. Everyone started to panic, trying to run and get out.  
"You can't! You don't exist! It's not fair! I won the game! I should be rich! I'm a winner! You can't do this to me!" Rodrick yelled frantically. I shook my head. He might have been a jerk but he didn't deserve to die.  
"Exterminate!" The Dalek cried and it shot Rodrick and he collapsed dead on the floor.  
Lynda cut the sound and video link to that floor. She was trying not to cry.  
"Floor Zero. They killed them all," She said. Her voice breaking slightly.  
"Lynda! What's happening on Earth?" The Doctor's voice asked.  
"The Fleet's descending. They're bombing whole continents. Europa, Pacifica, the New American Alliance. Australasia's just gone!" She said. He voice thick with emotion and I didn't blame her. This wasn't my world but these people didn't deserve to die. They were innocent men woman and children.  
"Floor 499, we're the last defense. The bullets should work if you concentrate them on the Dalek's eye stalk. I've got the force field at maximum so the Dalek firepower should be at it's weakest," Jack said. I turned away from the computer and aimed one of my machine guns at the door.  
"I'm only here because of you. I joined the Program because you were on it." I heard Pavale say to Sally.  
"Am I supposed to say, when this is all over and if we're still alive, maybe we could go for a drink?" She asked.  
"That'd be nice," Pavale said.  
"Yeah? Well tough," she said, but she smiled at him and winked.  
The Daleks moved into the room and nerves and fear rose.  
"Open fire!" Jack yelled. Everyone started firing.  
"It's not working!" Pavale yelled.  
"Concentrate your fire! Eye stalk, two o'clock!" Jack yelled. I spun round and zoned in on the eyestalk and fired. The eyestalk exploded.  
"My vision is impaired! I cannot see!" The Dalek said.  
"We did it!" Sally shouted. She moved slightly and the other Daleks could see her through the crate and shot her.  
"No! No!" Pavale yelled. He tried to move to her and the Daleks get sight of him and shoot him.  
"Perrie! Out move!" Jack shouted pulling me out of the room slamming the door.  
"It's reinforced. It should hold them for a minute!" He said.  
"I've got a problem." Lynda's voice echoed through the hall.  
"Human female detected!" A Dalek said.  
"They've found me," She said nervously.  
"You'll be all right, Lynda. That side of the station's reinforced against meteors," We heard the Doctor say.  
"I hope so," She mumbled. "You know what they say about Earth workmanship,"  
I ran across the deck and look at the screen. It showed the observation deck. Three Daleks were hovering outside the window. One fired, shattering the glass and Lynda screamed. Just once and the radio went dead.  
"Exterminate!" A voice said. I spun round to see three Daleks moving towards us. We backed up against the wall. Firing the machine guns.  
"Last two standing! For Gods sake, Doctor finish that thing and kill them!" Jack yelled. I threw away my two empty machine guns and pulled out my pistol at the same time Jack did.  
"Doctor you've got twenty seconds maximum," Jack said. We were both out of bullets.  
"Exterminate!" One of the Daleks said.  
"I kind of figured that." Jack said. But before the Daleks could fire I grabbed Jack and kissed him. Full on kissed him. He kissed back and I momentarily forgot about the Daleks.  
"Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled again we broke away.  
"I'm so sorry," Jack muttered. He took my hand and we turned back to the Daleks. I watched to beams leave the Daleks and I felt one hit my stomach. I heard myself scream as we were thrown back into the elevator and everything went black.  
_**********_  
_"Alert! TARDIS materializing!" The Daleks all shouted._  
_"You will not escape!" The Emperor said. _  
_The TARDIS doors opened and Rose stood in the doorway silhouetted by a blinding gold light. The Energy tendrils snaked out of the doors and floated around her._  
_"What have you done?" The Doctor asked wide eyed._  
_"I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me," She said._  
_"You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that!" The Doctor said wide eyed. Knowing it would burn her mind._  
_"This is the Abomination!" The Emperor cried on screen._  
_"Exterminate!" One of the Daleks cried. It shot a beam at her but she put her hand up and stopped it._  
_"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here," She waved her hand and the words Bad Wolf hovered off the wall and flew into the gold light and disappeared._  
_"Rose, you've got stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn!" The Doctor said._  
_"I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god!" Rose said. Her eyes for a second flicked back to her usual caramel._  
_"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal," The Emperor said. _  
_"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." She waved her hand and the Dalek slowly and you could say gently disintegrates._  
_"Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends," She said._  
_All the Daleks disintegrate in a golden wave. Back on the Dalek main ship the Emperor protests but the Bad Wolf energy consumes him and the rest of the ship._  
_Back on Floor 500 the Doctor moved closer to Rose. "Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go." He said frantically._  
_"How can I let go of this?" She asked. "I bring life!"_

* * *

_**A massive thank you to those who reviewed, Favorited and alerted me or this story. It shows there's real people reading this and means a lot! Please keep them coming! :D**_


	9. Epilogue

_**Okay. This is the last chapter! The next story will be more Torchwood but Doctor Who will come back into it. I don't think you'll have to watch Torchwood to read it but it is advised even though it's not Torchwood Canon. **_

_**My next Story shall be called: Letting Go and Moving On. Check it out when it's up!**_

* * *

My eye's shot open and I gasped. I looked around to see Jack sitting up coughing and gasping for breath like me.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you?" I nodded, feeling my stomach where I'd been shot.  
"I think so," He nodded. I stood up and walked out of the lift. There was three piles of dust on the floor, where each of the Daleks had stood. Jack knelt down and picked up a hand full of dust running it through his fingers like sand.  
"What happened?" I asked. He shrugged looking around, we couldn't hear anything.  
"I- I have no idea," He said looking around baffled.  
We heard the sound of the TARDIS engines and ran to the lift. Jack jammed the button 500 muttering as it went up.  
The lift stopped and the doors opened we ran across the floor and stopped watching the TARDIS dematerialize.  
"Shit!" I swore. "We're stuck!" I looked around. Yay we were alive but trapped 5 million years in the future. But on an up side Jack's blue trench coat was laying over a chair. He pulled it on clearly not finding it weird that it was there.  
"No we're not. Remember what the Doctor said. 'You'd just use Jack's Vortex Manipulator!' that's what he said. I can set the coordinates for Cardiff where the TARDIS refuels in the 21st century. He'll have to got there to refuel sooner or later," He told me, pressing buttons on his wrist.  
He held out his hand and I took it tightly. "Going to be a bumpy ride," He warned before pressing another button and we'd left the game station, but this wasn't _21st_ Century Cardiff.

* * *

_**Lemme know what you think and it makes me want to update faster! **_


End file.
